


Les Triplettes

by Betifi



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betifi/pseuds/Betifi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après des années de célibat Bella l'une des triplettes, fête son 25 ème anniversaire avec ses amies. Un anniversaire bien arrosé, qui va la conduire à l'homme de sa vie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les Triplettes

Les Triplettes.

Bella/Jasper.

Pov Bella.

-Aliiiiccceeee, te plaiiittt. Gémis-je.

-Non Bella tu as assez bu, me rétorqua-t-elle en rangeant la bouteille dans son sac. Qui n'avait de sac que le nom, moi personnellement j'appelais ça une valise, mais bon nous avions une divergence d'opinion concernant ce sujet précis.

-Merde franchement vous êtes pas drôles ce soir! Boudais-je.

-Et toi t'es beurrée, miss. C'est pour ton bien.

-Tu parles c'était pour mon bien aussi quand t'as fais fuir le beau pompier. Il allait me montrer sa lance, tu sais depuis combien de temps que je n'ai pas vu une vraie lance anti-incendie?

-Bella sérieux! Il n'allait rien te montrer, crois moi. Rétorqua Rose.

-Et pourquoi? T'as vu comment il s'est frotté à moi, si ça c'était pas clair, bougonnais-je.

-Bella la seule chance que tu avais que celui-ci te montre quoi que ce soit ce soir, aurait été d'en posséder une toi même. Argumenta Rose.

-Merde! m'exclamai-je comprenant le ridicule de mes actes maintenant. Heureusement que j'étais trop avancée dans mon délirium pour en avoir toute la portée mais je suppose que demain m'apporterait tout le discernement qu'il me manquait ce soir. Alice éclata de rire en repensant à la façon dont je m'étais comportée avec « le pompier ».

-Sérieux Bella je crois que je ne vais pas m'en remettre déjà te voir dans cet état c'est jouissif mais te voir mettre la main au paquet d'un homo... Non sérieux je ne vais pas te lâcher avec ça.

-Arrfff! Grognai-je en me prenant la tête dans mes mains. Pourquoi m'avoir agité un morceau pareil sous les yeux si vous saviez que je ne pouvais pas y toucher, me plaignis-je.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais désespérée à ce point, s'amusa Rose. Et puis il est payé pour te mettre dans cet état pas pour satisfaire les frustrations de toutes les femmes qu'il rencontre.

-Un an que je n'ai pas connu autre chose que mon vibro il y a de quoi être désespérée, rajoutais-je. En plus j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les uniformes. Juste à penser à la façon dont il s'est frotté contre moi en boxer, son torse si musclé et luisant. Hummm! gémissais-je.

-Bella calme toi tu va inonder la banquette de ma voiture, s'amusa Rose.

-Putain je veux un pénis, je veux un homme et un vrai, m'emportais-je. Je veux crier toute la nuit!

-Je crois que nous allons devoir lui trouver un gigolo, elle va finir par mourir de frustration! Se manifesta Alice.

-C'est clair. Je connais un des collègues d'Emmett qui est célibataire pour le moment. Ça devrait suffire pour quelques heures, rétorqua Rose.

-Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis. Vite fais demi-tour. M'emballais-je.

-Calme toi Bella, je plaisantais.

-Merde c'est pas drôle. Vous vous allez rentrer et vous aurez vos compagnons respectifs pour vous combler. Moi je n'ai que mon morceau de plastique.

-Tu n'as eu personne depuis Jake?

-Nada, Les seuls que j'ai attiré étaient franchement repoussant. Le dernier en date c'était Marcus.

-Ton boss? S'exclama Rose surprise.

-Ouais t'imagine, je suis désespérée c'est un fait mais je crois que je préférerais encore me taper Jane si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Carrément, déclara Alice en riant à gorge déployée.

-Merde! s'exclama Rose.

-Quoi? lançais-je.

-Les flics, me dit-elle en regardant dans son rétroviseur.

-Et alors t'as pas bu, affirmais-je.

-Si j'ai bu trois bières, répondit-elle.

-Merde Rose c'est toi qui devait prendre le volant ce soir, la sermonna Alice.

-Ça va c'est trois bières je ne suis pas beurrée moi.

-C'est assez pour avoir des problèmes avec les flics. Tu devrais le savoir non?

-Un uniforme, chouette, m'excitais-je. Et qui sait c'est peut être ton frère?

-Bella ne fais pas la con, s'il te plait. Et tais-toi surtout. Mais je ne l'écoutais plus je regardais l'agent s'approcher de nous en remettant sa matraque à son emplacement réglementaire. Malheureusement pour moi ce n'était pas Jasper. Rose baissa la vitre de sa voiture.

-Bonsoir mesdames. Nous salua-t-il. Je peux voir les papiers du véhicule?

-Elles sont des dames moi je suis encore une jeune fille monsieur l'agent, lançais dans une approche de drague pas très subtile.

-Bella! Me m'apostropha Rose d'une voix sèche.

-Votre amie à l'air...

-Excitée monsieur l'agent, j'adore votre uniforme.

-Merde Bella tu vas la fermer! Me rabroua à son tour Alice sérieuse.

-Vous avez bu? Demanda-t-il à l'adresse de Rose.

-Nous revenons d'une soirée organisée pour son anniversaire et elle a un tantinet exagéré sur la Vodka. Lui expliqua Rosalie anxieuse.

-Alice passe moi la bouteille, lui demandais-je en me penchant par dessus les sièges pour l'attraper dans son sac.

À en parler il m'avait donné soif. J'avais dû mal calculer mon élan car je perdis l'équilibre, et je me retrouvais le visage contre les cuisses d'Alice mon ventre sur le dossier de son siège et jambes à l'arrière. Mais mes mains trouvèrent néanmoins ce que je cherchais, j'attrapais ma bouteille.

-Merde Bella, arrêtes tes conneries! grogna Alice essayant de me faire reprendre ma place.

-Bon ça suffit! déclara l'agent. Vous sortez toutes du véhicule. Sa voix était moins sympa et plus autoritaire que quelques secondes auparavant.

-Putain Bella, s'énerva Rose en détachant sa ceinture pour aider Alice à me faire rejoindre ma place.

Ce qui me fit rire comme une dinde, les voir s'affairer à essayer de me repousser m'amusait sérieusement. D'habitude j'étais la sagesse personnifiée, la voix de la raison de notre trio, mais ce soir j'avais conscience que j'étais déchainée mais c'était tellement bon et grisant. Une fois sur mon siège j'ouvris la bouteille et portais le goulot à ma bouche pour en avaler une bonne rasade. Les filles étaient sorties de la voiture, l'agent se pencha et m'invita à faire pareille, mais la porte ne s'ouvrait pas, elle n'avait plus de poignée à l'intérieur, quelqu'un l'avait prit.

-Mademoiselle, veuillez vous aussi sortir de la voiture! M'ordonna-t-il.

-Hum, j'adore votre coté dominateur, lui répondis-je en lui lançant une œillade. Je vis Alice me faire des signes bizarres, elle se passait la main devant la gorge en faisant des grimaces, comme une excitée, elle était tordante. J'éclatais de rire en essayant de l'imité alors que l'agent me regardait visiblement désappointé, il se tourna rapidement pour chopper Alice en flag ce qui augmenta mon hilarité.

-Mademoiselle je ne le répèterais pas veuillez sortir du véhicule.

-Je veux bien, mais la voiture elle elle veut pas. Je crois qu'elle est amoureuse de moi. Moi aussi je t'aime, lui dis en caressant vitre avec douceur, puis je portais mes lèvres dessus pour lui faire un bisou. Il souffla et s'approcha de la porte et il me l'ouvrit.

-Ne soyez pas jaloux monsieur l'agent je vous aime aussi, et je veux bien vous en faire tout pleins des bisous. Vous savez que j'aime les uniformes. Oh! M'exclamais-je subitement. Il me regarda avec un air indéfinissable sur le visage. Vous n'êtes pas homo vous? Parce que le pompier de tout à l'heure il paraît qu'il l'était. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il n'a pas eu d'érection lorsque j'ai flatté ses parties. Comprenais-je soudain.

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa Rose avec gêne. Elle n'a pas l'habitude de boire.

-Et vous vous avez bu.

-Trois bières, lui répondis-je. C'est pas bien parce qu'elle savait qu'elle devait conduire. En plus son frère c'est le sexy agent Whitlock, il est flic lui aussi.

-Bella tu la fermes maintenant! s'énerva Rose.

-Bon je crois qu'une nuit en cellule de dégrisement ne sera pas du luxe.

-Vous venez avec nous, lui demandais-je coquine. Je n'ai jamais fis ça dans une prison. Oh! et puis il y aura peut être Jasper, peut être qu'il viendra lui.

-C'est pas vrai elle ne va jamais la fermer, se morfondis Alice. Et Edward va me tuer en rentrant. L'agent nous escorta dans sa voiture, il nous fit monter à l'arrière, et prit place au volant, puis nous conduisit au poste de police.

-Vous saviez que mon père est shérif? Demandais-je au policier.

-Et bien je suppose qu'il ne serait pas vraiment heureux de savoir que sa fille va passer sa nuit en cellule. Répondit-il.

-C'est possible mais heureusement il habite loin.

Nous arrivâmes au poste il nous fit sortir les filles avaient un visage fermé comme si elles s'apprêtaient à monter sur l'échafaud. Moi personnellement j'étais amusée, je m'étais toujours demandé comment c'était une cellule vu de l'intérieur.

-Vous avez de la chance le sexy agent Whitlock est de garde cette nuit, m'indiqua-t-il amusé.

-Merde, souffla Rose. Nous pénétrâmes dans le poste et plusieurs bureaux s'étalaient devant nous. Ils y avaient quelques policiers mais nettement moins qu'en journée.

-Rosalie? Appela la voix trainante de celui que je savais être Jasper. Qu'est ce que vous faites là?

-Elles viennent faire un tour en cellule de dégrisement. D'ailleurs celle-ci est particulièrement atteinte, dit-il en me désignant. Je retournais un sourire enjôleur à Jasper. Dieu qu'il était sexy en uniforme, ma culotte se trempa au reste lorsque je l'imaginais en train de me déshabiller.

-Bella?

-Humm! gémis-je alors que j'avais fermé les yeux pour laisser mon imagination voguer là ou elle voulait aller.

-Bella! Répéta-t-il. Me faisant ouvrir les yeux.

-Bonsoir monsieur l'agent. Il paraît que je ne suis pas une gentille fille, et que j'ai besoin de faire un tour en cellule. L'informai-je avec un sourire que je voulais coquin.

-Elle a abusé de la Vodka, expliqua Alice.

-C'est ce que je vois. Je suis surpris des triplettes je pensais qu'elle était la plus posée.

-En temps normal oui mais apparemment lorsqu'on la fait boire elle devient incontrôlable. Lui expliqua sa sœur dépitée.

-Tu penses que je ne sais pas m'amuser? lui demandais-je avec une moue enfantine. Je m'approchais de lui dans une démarche que je voulais féline. Mais si en temps normal j'étais maladroite, le fait d'avoir absorbé plus de la moitié d'une bouteille de Vodka n'arrangea pas mon équilibre.

-Non Bella! S'exclama Alice.

Mais trop tard j'avais perdu l'équilibre, mais heureusement que seuls mes réflexes étaient ralentit car ceux de l'agent Whitlock étaient sûrs, eux. Je me retrouvais collé contre son torse le visage juste à la base de son cou, épicentre de son parfum qui m'enivrait littéralement. Je me collais tout contre lui, il se saisit.

-Tu sens si bon, lui murmurais-je en relevant la tête.

Il me regardait surpris. J'entrepris de passer ma main sur son torse recouvert de cet uniforme que j'adorais. Je vous ais-je déjà dit que j'adorais les uniformes? Je vis qu'il était troublé et cela me conforta dans ma position, je me frottais tout contre lui pour bien lui faire comprendre dans quel état il me mettait. Lorsque je le fis je sentis quelque chose de suspect contre mon bassin. Était-ce une érection ou sa matraque qui devait normalement se situer à sa ceinture? Je descendis ma main pour aller vérifier. Mais lorsqu'il compris la destination que j'avais en tête il m'attrapa fermement la main, me faisant rompre tout contact avec son corps pour ma plus grande frustration.

-Je crois qu'une nuit en cellule est vraiment recommandée, me dit-il.

-Et tu viens avec moi? lui demandais-je pleine d'espoir. Il me fit un sourire des plus renversant lorsqu'il me répondit.

-Non je ne crois pas.

-Elle est comme ça depuis que je les ai arrêté. L'informa l'autre agent.

-Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser demain. Elle est en temps normal tout le contraire de ce qu'elle est ce soir. Lui rétorqua-t-il. Et toi tu as bu?

-Trois bières, mais ça va je ne suis pas ivres.

-Tu sais que tu ne dois pas boire si tu prends le volant, je suppose que c'est toi qui devais conduire vu son état, lui dit il alors qu'il me tenait toujours les mains. Il ne m'avait pas repoussé alors que j'avais repris ma place contre lui. Mon corps était toujours contre le sien et je profitais toujours de son odeur.

-Je sais mais ce n'est que trois bières et il y a plus de deux heures.

-Ce qui te vaut également une petite nuit en cellule. Rétorqua-t-il amusé.

-Ça te fais plaisir! grogna Rose.

-Je rêve de cet instant depuis que l'on a dix ans. Répondit-il toujours ce sourire si sexy aux lèvres.

-Tu sais que t'es sexy quand tu souris comme ça dans ton uniforme. Il baissa la tête pour plonger son regard vert hypnotisant dans le mien.

-C'est vraiment mon soir de chance. Jamais je n'aurais penser voir les triplettes derrières des barreaux.

-Les triplettes? Demanda l'autre agent.

-Elles sont inséparable depuis le jardin d'enfant, elles sont fusionnelles tant de part leurs gouts, leurs pensées, leurs hobbys, elles ne ce sont jamais séparées... enfin tu vois quoi. Mais voir la si parfaite Isabella Swan retirer sa carapace et se lâcher c'est vraiment le summum de l'extase.

-Et encore imagine ce que cela pourrait être juste toi et moi dans une chambre. Il haussa un sourcil l'air surpris et amusé en même temps.

-Bella je t'en conjure arrête toi, me supplia Alice. Demain tu ne sauras plus ou te mettre et tu vas nous rabâcher les oreilles avec cette histoire.

-Allez les triplettes en cellule, nous déclara l'agent. Je te laisse la fouiller, dit-il à Jasper avec un clin d'œil.

-Moi je veux une femme! exigea Alice.

-Et moi aussi, renchérit Rose.

-Il y a Chelsea en salle de repos, informa Jasper à son collègue.

-Je te les laisse bon courage, rétorqua-t-il en tournant les talons.

-Moi je veux bien que tu me fouilles, lui susurrais-je à l'oreille.

Il sourit de nouveau puis m'écarta de lui. Dans la manœuvre mon sac tomba de mon épaule pour atterrir au sol, son contenu se déversa par terre, dont bien évidemment deux de mes cadeaux que j'y avais rangé.

Il se pencha pour ramasser mes affaires qu'il remis à leur place hormis justement ces deux objets: le premier est un cadeau d'Angela des boules de geisha vibrantes et je devais avouer que j'avais hâte de m'en servir d'où leur place dans mon sac à main.

Il les prit en main alors qu'Alice et Rose éclatèrent de rire. Il me regarda toujours avec cette arcade soulevé en question silencieuse. Je lui fis un sourire coquin. Il secoua la tête dépité en rangeant les boules dans mon sac puis il prit le deuxième objet là pour le coup j'étais légèrement plus gênée même avec les effets de l'alcool.

Le rire des filles se fit encore plus intense et plus sonore lorsqu'elles virent Jasper ramasser ma sucette. Un cadeau d'Alice cette fois-ci enfin c'était pas son véritable cadeau juste un présent secondaire histoire de bien rigoler quoi. C'était une sorte de sucette en patte d'amande représentant un pénis avec ses testicules. Elle avait acheté ça dans une pâtisserie érotique qui venait d'ouvrir à quelques rues de chez elle.

-Sérieusement Swan je ne te connais vraiment pas. J'étais loin de me douter que tu étais ce genre de femme derrière tes allures de petite femme parfaite. Dit-il moqueur.

-C'est un cadeau d'Alice, répliquais-je pour me dédouaner. Il me sourit et remit « la sucette » dans mon sac et le posa sur le bureau derrière lui. Une femme flic arriva, et s'adressa à lui.

-Il paraît que t'as besoin de moi.

-Oui pour une fouille, ma sœur et son amie. Elles vont passer la nuit en cellule de dégrisement. Dit-il avec un sourire clairement satisfait. La fliquette lui en rendit un similaire qui ne me plu pas du tout.

-Et elle?

-Je m'en occupe, lui répondit-il simplement.

-OK allez les filles en cellule, les informa la femme en leur indiquant la direction à prendre.

-Bella retourne toi, m'ordonna-t-il, une fois seuls dans la grande salle.

Je m'exécutais sans rechigner. J'avais la sensation que les effets de l'alcool commençaient à se dissiper légèrement, je ne me sentais plus aussi euphorique que quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il me fit lever les bras parallèlement au sol et commença à faire glisser ses mains le long de mon corps. Je fermais les yeux dut aux sensations que son contact sur mon corps créait en moi. Une multitude de petit frissons me traversait de part en part.

Il les passa sur mes flancs et frôla ma poitrine sur les côtés puis passa ses mains juste en dessous de mes galbes enfin il les prit plus en mains qu'il les contourna, ce qui m'envoya directement une décharge électrique dans mon bas-ventre. Il passa sa main sur mon ventre mais j'avais plus l'impression qu'il s'adonnait à des caresses sensuelles qu'à une véritable fouille, tout ceci avec un lenteur exagérée. Comme s'il faisait durer le plaisir en tout cas le mien parce que je ne savais pas si le plaisir était partagé.

Il arriva sur mes hanches et passa sa main à peine plus bas que le bord de ma jupe, juste à la limite de mon intimité. Puis il s'accroupit et fit glisser ses mains le long de mes cuisses pour aller jusqu'à mes chevilles. Ce qui était totalement inutile dans le sens ou Alice avait réussi à me faire enfiler une jupe. Il remonta délicatement ses mains avec ce que je définissais comme étant une caresse exacerbée, passant sous ma jupe et arrêta sa course en haut de mes cuisses, juste après avoir frôler mon intimité trempée, ce qu'il dut sentir mais il n'en dit rien.

Je ne pus même pas voir son visage il était dans mon dos et en plus j'avais fermé les yeux profitant de son touché incroyable qui m'avait fait frissonner des pieds à la tête, j'avais l'impression qu'une quantité innombrable de papillons avaient pris leurs envolent dans mon ventre. Un touché qui avait été capable d'accélérer les battements de mon cœur à un rythme effréné et détremper au reste mon boxer que je pourrais jeter à la poubelle directement en rentrant chez moi.

Il se releva me frôlant de son corps et me baissa les bras sans dire un mot, dans un geste tendre laissant ses mains sur mes bras afin de prolonger ce contact, en tout cas c'était la sensation que cela m'inspirait. Je ne sais pas si cela venait de moi ou pas mais je sentais que ce silence était plus profond et plus intense qu'il ne devrait l'être. Je sentais que l'atmosphère était chargée d'électricité, que quelque chose de spécial venait de se passer.

-Aller Bella en cellule toi aussi, déclara-t-il brisant ce silence et me faisant redescendre sur terre. Définitivement les effets de l'alcool avaient cessé. Et mon assurance s'était fait la belle dans le même temps.

Je commençais à prendre conscience de tout ce que j'avais fait ce soir et je ne me sentais du coup plus très bien. Nous arrivâmes dans la partie où se trouvaient les cellules et heureusement qu'il nous connaissait car du coup nous avions droit à une cellule vide ou nous serions qu'entre nous.

Il ouvrit la porte de notre geôle et me poussa à l'intérieur avec douceur. J'avais l'impression qu'avec cette fouille particulière nous avions établit une connexion spéciale entre nous.

-Je viendrais vous libérer en partant tout à l'heure. Il me jeta un dernier regard en se retournant, je baissais la tête mes joues s'enflammant instantanément. Il ferma la porte nous laissant avec Rose et Alice.

-Tu vas te débrouiller avec Emmett et Edward, me lança Rose.

-Pour Emmett ça ira il prendra ça à la rigolade, mais Edward je risque d'en pâtir pendant un moment. Se lamenta Alice.

Les filles étaient en train de commenter la soirée et le résultat de celle-ci alors que je prenais place sur l'espèce de banc et que je me perdais dans mes pensés. Est-ce que j'avais imaginé ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Jasper? Est ce que c'était seulement l'association de l'alcool avec mon manque de sexe qui me montait à la tête et qui assombrissait mon jugement et ma perception des évènements?

-En tout cas Bella tu vas en entendre parler crois moi. Car je n'ai jamais vu mon frère autant amusé par l'une de nos conneries. S'exclama Rose me sortant de ma rêverie.

-Ouais je crois que je commence à redescendre sur terre et crois moi je voudrais bien retourner ou j'étais avant. Parce que je ne me sens pas vraiment fière de moi là tout de suite.

-Tu m'étonnes je n'ose même pas imaginer la réputation que tu vas avoir au poste, s'amusa Alice. Au fait je savais pas que l'uniforme te faisait autant d'effet. Ajouta-t-elle en riant alors que je me prenais la tête dans mes mains.

-Et le pire je crois c'est de l'avoir vu essayer d'exciter le stripteaseur homo. Le pauvre! renchérit Rose.

-Ça va les filles, râlais-je.

-Oh je t'assure que tu vas t'en souvenir de tes 25 ans. On ne va pas te permettre de l'oublier cette nuit.

-Aaagggrrr! grognai-je.

-Et je crois que l'on va même avoir le soutient de Jasper, renchérit Rose.

-D'ailleurs je pense qu'il vient de voir que tu n'étais pas qu'une simple triplette si tu veux mon avis. Ajouta Alice avec un clin d'œil.

-Arrêtez s'il vous plait je ne sais plus où je vais pouvoir me mettre lorsqu'il va revenir.

-Contre lui comme tout à l'heure, proposa Alice.

-Il a une fiancé Alice et en plus c'est son frère. Déclarais-je.

-Ça ne te gênait pas il y a une dizaine de minutes. Rétorqua l'insupportable petite brune.

-Non mais je suis redescendu depuis.

-Et puis personnellement je ne peux plus supporter Maria. Je te préfèrerais largement à elle. Commenta Rosalie.

-Ça on le sait, c'est un secret pour personne. Rétorquais-je.

-D'ailleurs tu vas porter quoi ce soir? Me demanda Rose.

-Rien du tout je reste chez moi je ne suis pas invité, répliquai-je.

-Moi non plus, renchérit Alice.

-Comment ça vous n'êtes pas invités?

-Non on sait qu'ils organisent une soirée, nous en avons assez parlé entre nous. Mais nous n'avons pas reçu d'invitation, lui apprit Alice.

-Mais quelle garce cette fille. Elle me sort par les yeux.

-C'est pas graves après tout ça se comprend on est pas amies avec elle et Jasper n'a jamais été proche de nous non plus, tentai-je de la calmer.

-C'est pas une raison nous avons toujours été ensemble et elle le sait. Putain je vais lui faire bouffer ses saloperies de créoles moi.

-Calme toi Rose ça ne sert à rien et en plus j'ai mal à la tête.

-Quand on ne sait pas boire on ne boit pas. Me retourna Alice clairement amusée.

Je soupirais et m'appuyais contre le mur de la cellule en fermant les yeux. Je dus finir par m'assoupir car c'est Rosalie qui me réveilla en me secouant. J'ouvris les yeux difficilement, car la fanfare qui s'était installée dans ma tête se mit à jouer dans la disharmonie la plus totale.

-Ouf, fis-je en me prenant la tête entre mes mains.

-Difficile? Demanda la voix de Jasper avec cet accent texan qui le caractérisait si bien. Je tournais la tête doucement pour le regarder.

-Apparemment rétorqua-t-il amusé en me tendant un verre. Je le pris et je vis un comprimé effervescent en train de fondre.

-Merci murmurais-je. Il me retourna un sourire compréhensif mais là pour le coup il ne me fit pas l'effet habituel, je ne voulais rien d'autre que retrouver la douceur réconfortante de mon lit.

-Les triplettes en route. Nous lança-t-il. J'ai contacté Emmett et Edward, ils ont été chercher ta voiture Rose.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle à son frère.

-Je vous raccompagne chez vous, et après je rentre sinon ce soir je ne tiendrais pas. D'ailleurs il va falloir que tu t'en remette vite parce que ce soir on recommence m'annonça Jasper avec un sourire espiègle.

-Je ne crois pas non, reprit sa sœur avec mauvaise humeur. Elles ne sont pas invitées, donc je ne viens pas non plus.

-Comment ça elles ne sont pas invitées?

-Ben ta très chère fiancée ne les a pas invité, rien de plus compliqué à comprendre.

-Elle a dû oublier, répondit-il en refermant la porte derrière moi.

-Ouais un oublie volontaire si tu veux mon avis. Répliqua Rose mauvaise.

-De toute façon je vous invite moi, comme ça tout rentre dans l'ordre.

-C'est gentil mais je pense que je vais devoir refuser ton invitation. Ce n'est pas la grande forme aujourd'hui. Il me regarda avec un air inhabituel. Était-ce de la contrariété? Puis il hocha la tête en ajoutant:

-Si tu changes d'avis tu es la bienvenue.

Nous pénétrâmes dans la pièce ou il m'avait « fouillée » d'ailleurs je n'avais toujours pas de réponses à mes interrogations. Bien qu'avec l'esprit un peu plus clair quoique toujours engourdis je pensais que j'avais dû imaginer tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

Jasper n'était pas ce genre d'homme et en plus il avait clairement repoussé les avances d'Alice il y avait quelques années et pourtant elle était autrement plus féminine, plus sophistiquée, plus sensuelle, plus tout que moi. Alors s'il avait refusé les avances d'une femme comme Alice je ne me faisais pas d'illusions concernant celles que moi je lui avais faites. Il s'en était amusé certainement car il est vrai que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal et que cela pouvait surprendre lorsque l'on me connaissait. Mais rien de plus.

-Alors la fille du shérif apprécie-t-elle toujours autant l'uniforme? Me demanda un agent que je n'avais pas vu avant qu'il ne se fasse remarquer Je levais les yeux et je vis l'agent qui nous avait coffré cette nuit. Je rebaissais la tête rougissante.

-Effectivement elle n'est plus la même sans les effets de l'alcool. Et beaucoup moins fringante après une nuit en cellule de dégrisement. S'amusa-t-il. En tout cas maintenant que je ne suis plus en service, je suis prêt à accepter tes propositions de la nuit dernière.

-Oh mon Dieu! gémis-je en enfouissant ma tête dans mes mains. Sous les éclats de rires de Rose et d'Alice.

-Ça va Laurent laisse la tranquille, me défendit Jasper en mettant une main dans mon dos pour me faire avancer et m'éloigner de lui. Je relevais la tête alors que le fameux Laurent me regardait avec un air qui se voulait séducteur, puis mon attention fut détournée par l'échange de regard entre Rose et Alice, qui me paraissait suspect.

-C'est quoi ça? Demandais-je aux filles.

-C'est quoi, quoi? Demanda Rose.

-Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote je vous ai vu.

-Si c'est avec autant de perspicacité qu'hier soir ça promet. Alors quels uniformes a tes préférences celui des forces de l'ordre ou celui des pompiers. Me charria Alice.

Je fronçais le nez de mépris puis j'avançais après avoir récupéré mes affaires. Elles me suivirent avec Jasper, ce dernier nous ouvrit sa voiture. Rose s'installa devant à coté de son frère, Alice et moi derrière. Une fois installée je penchais ma tête en arrière contre le dossier et fermais les yeux espérant que ma migraine me laisse tranquille.

Jasper nous conduisit, alors que les filles lui racontaient notre soirée de la veille ne m'épargnant rien par l'occasion. Lorsqu'elle en arrivèrent au passage avec le stripteaseur j'ouvris les yeux et le regardais, il avait un sourire amusé et me regardait lui aussi par l'intermédiaire de son rétroviseur. De nouveaux mes joues s'embrasèrent et je rejetais ma tête en arrière en fermant les yeux de dépit, ce qui m'occasionna un rappel de mon état général et raviva principalement ma migraine, je gémis plaintivement.

Peu de temps après la voiture s'arrêta, Alice se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Rose puis un autre sur la mienne.

-Aller les filles à tout à l'heure, nous dit-elle. Bella je passerais chez toi pour t'apporter ta robe pour ce soir.

-Je t'ai dis que je ne viendrais pas. Lui rappelai-je.

-Mais oui c'est ça.

-De toute façon fais ce que tu veux mais je ne viendrais pas ne perds pas ton temps et puis ma porte sera fermée à clef.

-C'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter et puis j'ai un double tu as oublié. Et elle sortit de la voiture avant que je ne puisse protester.

-Elle m'agace quand elle fait ça. Bougonnais-je.

-Je crois qu'elle le sait. Et puis si tu dors quelques heures et que tu manges ça devrait aller pour ce soir.

-Quand vous avez une idée en tête vous l'avez pas ailleurs vous. Et puis de toute façon je n'ai pas été invité.

-Je t'ai invité, me contra Jasper.

-Ne le prends pas mal mais je pense que notre présence risque plus de te créer des ennuies qu'autres choses. Et puis comme je l'ai dit je suis mal en point il va me falloir plus de quelques heures pour m'en remettre.

-Pense à t'hydrater, bois beaucoup d'eau avec ce que t'a dit Rose et tout rentrera dans l'ordre rapidement, crois moi me dit il.

-Pour le moment je ne veux que rentrer chez moi. Et je verrais ça dans l'après midi, mais ne comptez pas sur moi car je ne pense pas changer d'avis d'ici là. Il s'arrêta devant mon immeuble je fus même surprise qu'il connaisse l'endroit où j'habitais. Je fis un baiser à Rose et je remerciais Jasper mais lorsque mon regard rencontra le sien je crus y voir quelque chose de particulier, il n'avait pas le même regard qu'habituellement. De l'espoir? Oui j'avais vraiment l'impression que c'était ça. En fait je devais vraiment être perturbée car j'avais l'impression que ses regards et son attitude envers moi étaient différents que d'ordinaire.

-Bon tu sors ou je tu viens avec moi? Pas que cela me dérange mais je pense qu'Emmett va déjà être assez sur ton dos ce soir alors octroies toi un peu de répit.

-Sérieusement, vous êtes têtues toutes les deux. Je sortais de la voiture et au moment où je fermais la porte je lançais un nouveau merci à Jasper.

Je grimpais vite les deux étages qui me menaient chez moi, une fois à l'intérieur je fermais et laissais ma clef en travers dans la serrure, elles avaient beau êtres malignes je l'étais aussi. Puis je me déshabillais au fur et à mesure de mon avancée pour rejoindre ma chambre où me jetais nue dans mon lit. Je pense que ma tête n'eut pas le temps de toucher mon oreiller que je devais être déjà en train de dormir.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'avais dormi mais le raffut contre ma porte d'entrée me réveilla. Comment ne pas entendre entre le tambourinage et les coups de sonnettes.

-Oh ça va! grognais-je en me levant. J'avais moins mal à la tête en tout cas elle n'était plus prise d'assaut par la fanfare. J'attrapai mon peignoirs qui trainait au pied de mon lit et me dirigeai hagarde vers la porte. Je l'ouvris d'un coup sec en grognant un:

-Mais ça va pas bien de s'acharner comme ça!

-Tu rigoles où quoi ça fait un quart d'heure qu'on tambourine comme des malades. Pourquoi as-tu laissé tes clefs dans la serrure, râlait Alice.

-Pour que vous me fichiez la paix. Merde j'ai ouvert, me fustigeai-je.

-Ça te réussis vraiment pas l'alcool, s'amusa Rose.

-Comment vous faites pour être pimpantes après une soirée comme celle que l'on vient de passer?

-Pour une bonne raison il n'y a que toi qui t'est mise minable, nous avons été raisonnable, nous!

-Tiens! Me tendit Alice, je regardais sa main et je vis un club poulet me semblait-il. Je n'avais pas conscience que j'avais faim avant qu'elle ne secoue son truc sous mon nez.

-Je le prend mais avant je veux boire un café, leur dis-je en allant dans ma cuisine. Ça a été avec vos hommes?

-Emmett s'est éclaté et je pense que tu risques d'avoir droit quelques réflexions, m'avertit Rose avec un sourire compatissant.

-Arrfff! gémis-je. Et toi? demandais-je à Alice.

-Il a fallu que j'appelle Jasper pour qu'il confirme mes dires vu que tu ne répondais pas sur ton téléphone.

-Je ne l'ai pas entendu.

-Il ne me croyait pas, il a cru que c'était Rose et moi qui avions été dans cet état. Tu te rends compte il ne m'a pas cru! Se plaignit-elle.

-Dans un sens ça se comprend. Emmett a eut aussi beaucoup de mal à me croire heureusement que j'ai pris une vidéo de sa petite danse érotique avec le stripteaseur. Je pouffais de surprise avec mon café en bouche, qui bien évidemment traversa la cuisine. Les filles s'enfuirent avant de se retrouver tachées.

-Merde Bella, que tu ne sache pas boire de l'alcool je comprend mais garde ton café dans ta bouche. Se renfrogna Rose en se regardant sous toutes les coutures pour voir si je l'avais touché avec mon projectile liquide.

-T'as fait une vidéo?

-Ouais répondit-elle simplement en souriant.

-Et qui l'a vu?

-Emmett et Jasper, répondit-elle. Et je peux t'assurer que l'un comme l'autre ont été plus que surpris j'ai même cru qu'ils allaient perdre leur mâchoire inférieur. Rit-elle.

-Oh merde! me lamentais-je. Je ne vais plus oser sortir moi maintenant.

-D'une part tu vas sortir et en plus pas plus tard que dans une heure et demi. Alors tu bouges tes fesses à avaler ton café et ce sandwich car il faut qu'on te redonne une apparence humaine. M'avertit Alice.

-Alice...

-Il n'y a pas d'Alice qui tienne. Me coupa la brunette.

-Et en plus Jasper a dit qu'il passerait te chercher en personne si tu ne venais pas, m'assura Rose. Je la regardais surprise. Ne me demande pas j'en sais rien, il m'a juste dit ça en partant de la maison après m'avoir raccompagnée. Et je t'assure qu'il n'est pas du genre à parler ou à promettre sans se tenir à ce qu'il dit.

-Je crois que notre sexy agent Whitlock a vraiment ouvert les yeux sur l'une des triplettes, s'amusa Alice.

-Arrêtez vos conneries. Déclarais-je. Il veut juste éviter une crise de nerf magistral de sa sœur parce que sa fiancée ne nous a pas invité.

-C'est aussi une raison valable, affirma Alice avec un sourire moqueur en direction de Rose. Mais en attendant va t'épiler et la totale miss yéti.

-Et pourquoi? Je n'ai personne avec qui rentrer ce soir, moi.

-Il y a un ami qui sera présent et je pense qu'il sera tout à fait dans tes goûts, m'annonça Rose.

-Non vous n'allez pas recommencer avec vos coups arrangés. Jacob ça m'a suffit.

-Je ne savais pas pour lui. Mais là j'ai fais mon enquête et promis il n'est pas marié et n'a pas de gosses non plus. Je te le promet, et en plus il est flic, renchérit Rose avec un clin d'œil.

-C'est Laurent? demandais-je avec angoisse.

-Non c'est pas lui de toute façon ne cherche pas tu ne sauras pas avant d'y être. Je grognais car je savais que je n'allais pas y échapper.

-Et si je vous dis que j'ai rien à me mettre? Lançais-je sans grande conviction.

-Je te répondrais que j'ai tout ce qu'il te faut. Files sous la douche et je vais chercher les affaires dans la voiture. Rétorqua Alice. Je lui tirais la langue alors que je prenais la direction de ma salle de bain avec mon club poulet dans les mains.

-Très mature Swan.

Je passai sous la douche après avoir avaler mon club poulet ce qui me fit un bien fou ceci associé à la douche j'avais presque l'impression de redevenir humaine comme le disait Alice.

Mon esprit fut envahit par les derniers évènements de la soirée et les paroles de Rose. Jasper, il voulait venir me chercher si je ne venais pas. Et si cette fouille n'avait pas été que le fruit de mon imagination?

L'improbable possibilité de cette pensée arriva à m'émoustiller. Je repensai aux sensations que ses mains avaient fait naitre chez moi, à la réaction de mon corps qui s'était enflammé instantanément. Et juste en y repensant je me sentis excitée, j'aurais tellement voulu qu'il aille plus loin. Mes yeux fermés j'essayais de me remémorer avec le plus de précision possible ses caresses.

Puis je descendis mes mains le long de mon corps repassant par là où il était passé alors que l'eau ruisselait sur moi. Je me collais à dos contre la paroi de ma cabine douche puis je fis glisser ma main jusqu'à mon coquelicot, imaginant celle de Jasper. Je me flattais autant la poitrine que mon petit bouton de plaisir. Je l'imaginais toujours lui en train de me faire gouter aux joies des plaisirs à deux, alors que je délaissai ma poitrine pour aller enfoncer deux doigt dans mon antre. Puis rapidement je me sentis envahir par cette sensation de chaleur qui me submergea alors que je redoublais la vitesse de mes doigt dans mon vagin et augmentais la pression sur mon clitoris. Puis mon corps se tendit au maximum alors que des spasmes me prirent. Mon vagin se contracta plusieurs fois successivement sur mes doigts lorsque j'atteignis l'orgasme. Un des plus fort que j'ai pu me procurer toute seule, et cela juste parce que c'est à lui que je pensais en me touchant. Je me sentais bien et mal à la fois bien parce que j'avais pu faire tomber la pression et mal parce que j'aurais tellement aimé que lui me fasse ressentir ce genre de plaisir, mais cela n'étais qu'une douce utopie. Jamais un homme comme lui ne pourrait porter une attention pareille sur moi. Et quand je dis un homme comme lui j'entendais par là, lui et seulement lui.

Alice dut trouver que je mettais trop longtemps car elle débarqua dans ma salle de bain alors que j'étais sous la douche me remettant de mon orgasme solitaire. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas arrivée quelques minutes plus tôt.

C'est pas comme si j'étais pudique bien que je l'étais, mais je me voyais mal me faire surprendre dans un « private joke ». Bien que nous ayons l'habitude des regards de chacune de nous trois sur nos corps respectifs. Nous nous étions toutes connues en maternelle et nous ne nous étions jamais quittées même lors de nos études respectives, d'où notre surnom des triplettes.

Notre trio n'avait même pas souffert de cette période délicate où Edward, le frère d'Emmett avait été l'épicentre de ce qui aurait pu être un drame si notre amitié n'avait pas été aussi solide.

Edward était mon premier petit ami « sérieux » il a été mon premier amant également, et j'étais persuadée à l'époque que je finirais ma vie avec lui, parce qu'il me correspondait intellectuellement dans un premier temps et sur certains principes de vie également.

Puis il m'avait dit un jour qu'il en aimait une autre juste avant que l'on se mette en ménage. Qu'il ne voulait pas continuer avec moi comme si de rien n'était, qu'il avait trop de respect pour moi pour me faire vivre ça. Je lui avais demandé qui avait prit ma place dans son cœur mais il avait refusé de me répondre, en me disant que de toute façon c'était impossible qu'ils ne pourraient jamais être ensemble. Puis une année était passée, je le voyais de temps à autre surtout lorsque nous allions chez Emmett pour voir Rose, où j'avais remarqué les regards à la volés qu'il portait à Alice. Au départ cela m'avait lacéré le cœur, puis un jour lors d'une virée avec Alice parce que Rose était encore avec Emmett, c'était au tout début de leur relation. Je lui avais demandé pourquoi elle ne sortait avec personne. Elle m'avait répondu qu'elle était amoureuse. Au départ j'avais cru que c'était de Jasper parce qu'elle avait toujours eut de l'intérêt pour lui. Mais elle m'avait assuré que cela lui était passé. Que l'homme qu'elle aimait était hors de sa portée. Il m'avait fallu en parler à Emmett et Rose de tout cela et ils avaient tous deux confirmés mes soupçons. Et quelques semaines après, le temps pour moi de digérer cela, j'avais invités Alice et Edward à la maison. Je leur avais expliqué mon point de vue et je leur avais accordé ma bénédiction, en leur demandant dans un premier temps de respecter le fait que cela me perturbait toujours un peu et d'avoir la délicatesse de m'épargner.

Maintenant cela faisait trois ans qu'ils étaient ensemble leur relation ne me gênait plus. J'avais appris à vivre avec et je ne voyais plus Edward comme l'homme de ma vie mais comme celui d'Alice et puis il allaient tellement bien ensemble. Ils étaient capable de se comprendre sans même parler, c'était fusionnel entre eux. Et aujourd'hui j'étais heureuse pour Alice et Edward, j'étais heureuse qu'ils soient heureux.

-Bon Bella tu vas pas passer ta nuit sous la douche aller dépêche toi! Me réveilla Alice.

-Ça va je sors. Ce que je fis après avoir coupé l'eau. Elle me tendit une serviette alors que Rose elle sortait le nécessaire de coiffure.

-Enfile tes sous vêtements. Me dit-elle en me tendant un ensemble rouge et noir.

-Bon Dieu Alice ce sont des portes-jarretelles.

-Rien de plus sensuelles que ça. Tu te plaignais de ne pas avoir d'homme.

-Non elle se plaignait de ne pas avoir un vrai pénis, repris Rose en souriant malicieuse.

-Et bien pour cela il faut s'en donner les moyens. Donc tu enfiles ça.

-J'espère qu'il en vaut la peine, leur dis-je comme une menace.

-Crois moi il vaut largement les efforts que nous mettons en œuvre. Avança Rose.

-C'est en l'honneur de quoi cette fête? Demandais-je alors qu'elles s'affairaient sur moi.

-Les un an de Lettie, gloussa Rosalie.

-J'ai loupé quelque chose là je crois. Lettie c'est pas le chien de Maria?

-C'est ça c'est son chihuahua d'où la soirée cubaine.

-Mais les chihuahuas c'est d'origine mexicaine il me semble, pas cubaine.

-C'est Maria cherche pas à comprendre. Elle a encore du mal à assimiler que Jasper et moi sommes jumeaux d'où la raison de notre proximité à tous les deux.

-Je comprend pas ton frère, lança Alice. Il est intelligent et posé, qu'est ce qu'il fait avec un cruche pareille.

-Je suppose qu'elle doit avoir certaines qualités qu'il doit apprécier, leur dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

-Ce doit être ça parce que franchement même Paris Hilton a un QI de génie en comparaison de Maria. Persifla Rose.

-Oh t'es méchante là! Répliquai-je.

-Le pire c'est que je le pense, reprit-elle totalement dépitée.

Ce que je savais. Combien de fois avait-elle débarqué chez moi après s'être encore prise de bec avec Maria? C'était la guerre ouverte entre ces deux là et le pire c'est quand sa sœur était présente ce qui devrait être le cas ce soir. Lucy était aussi cruche que sa sœur mais les deux ensembles elles étaient encore plus mauvaises que la teigne.

Les préparatifs avançaient bon train j'avais été prête la première puis avec Alice nous nous mîmes sur Rose, et nous fîmes de même pour Alice après, nous étions rodées depuis le temps. Une fois toutes prêtes nous allâmes dans ma chambre où trois robes étaient disposés sur mon lit. J'allais prendre la plus simple, une petite robe noir arrivant au dessus du genou qui était ce que je portais habituellement.

-Pas aujourd'hui, répondit Alice en la prenant dans ses mains. Ce soir pour toi c'est celle-ci, me dit elle en me désignant la robe rouge sang.

-Tu plaisantes?

-Non ce soir c'est celle-ci et ne discute pas, de toute façon tu finiras pas la mettre tu ne feras que nous faire perdre du temps, argumenta Alice.

-C'est quoi les chaussures qui vont avec ça?

-Celles-là, me dit elle en se baissant et attrapant une paire d'escarpin rouge avec des talons d'environs 10 cm.

-Je vais me casser une jambe avec ça. M'affolais-je.

-Mais non nous serons toujours à tes cotés. Et lorsque nous devrons nous écarter tu seras avec ton prince charmant.

-Mais pour qui est-ce que vous faîtes tout ça? C'est pas dans vos habitudes, c'est qui ce mec? me tracassais-je.

-C'est l'homme de ta vie, crois moi. m'assura Alice sûre d'elle.

-Il y a de forte chance oui. Affirma Rose.

-Non c'est sûr j'en ai l'intuition et mes intuitions ne me trompent jamais.

-C'est vrai, affirma Rosalie. Ce qui n'était pas faux, Alice se trompait rarement pour ainsi dire jamais lorsqu'elle affirmait que c'était son intuition. Ce qui me décida à obéir et à enfiler cette robe.

-Enlève le soutient gorge il est de trop tout compte fait.

-Alice...

-Tu as une poitrine ferme profites en pendant que c'est encore le cas. Et puis t'as vu ce décolletée et il est encore plus profond dans ton dos. Je m'exécutais mais avec réticence tout de même, car elle était en train de me transformer en Rosalie.

Et si j'allais rencontrer l'homme de ma vie ce soir il était clairement évident que je n'allais pas lui montrer la véritable image de moi. Mais bon comme l'avait judicieusement fait remarqué Alice il valait mieux que je m'exécute parce qu'au bout du compte je serais comme « elles » l'avaient décidé. Bref une fois que j'avais cédé tout s'enchaina assez rapidement. Alice avait enfilé la petite robe noir simple mais qui sur elle était sexy. Et Rose une longue robe blanche dont le décolleté était pour une fois d'une profondeur normal.

Nous étions arrivés sur un parking ou une trentaine de voitures étaient garées.

-Elle a loué une salle pour fêter l'anniversaire de son chien? M'exclamais-je consternée.

-Oui et soirée habillée comme tu peux le constater, répliqua Rose.

Au loin je vis Edward et Emmett s'approcher de la voiture alors que nous en sortions. Rapidement ils allèrent respectivement vers leurs compagnes et les complimentèrent sur leurs tenues. Puis Emmett vint le premier déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

-Tes vingt cinq ans te vont à merveille Bella! J'aime bien cette nouvelle jeune femme super sexy qui n'hésite pas à aller chercher ce qu'elle veut, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil en se protégeant les parties. Apprend juste à piocher dans la bonne catégorie. Conclut-il en s'esclaffant. Et comme de bien entendu je piquais un fard.

-Laisse la, me défendit Edward qui vint à son tour déposer un baiser sur la joue. Mais il n'a pas tort, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil et un sourire amusé.

-C'est pas vrai si même toi tu t'y mets.

-Désolé c'est pas quelque chose que l'on voit tous les jours.

-Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que Jasper et Emmett à avoir vu la vidéo. Réprimandais-je Rose.

-J'ai oublié de dire qu'Emmett me l'avait piqué pour charrier James devant les autres à la salle de sport.

-Il fallait que je montre ça à Eddy, se défendit-il.

-C'est pas vrai, me lamentais-je.

-Bon on y va, déclara Alice les obligeant à me laisser tranquille pour le moment.

Nous avançâmes ensemble j'étais entre Alice et Rosalie, mesure de sécurité pour m'éviter de tomber. Pour le moment je gérais plutôt bien, ça allait et tant que je ne boirais pas ça devrait le faire. Et je n'avais pas l'intention de remettre ça ce soir. Je garderais ma place de la voix de la raison.

Nous arrivâmes devant les portes qu'Emmett nous ouvrit. Rose passa la première, puis Alice et Edward et enfin Emmett et moi et galamment il m'offrit son bras surtout pour m'éviter de me ramasser dans les escaliers devant les invités que je ne connaissais absolument pas. Mais bon, éviter de paraître ridicule était un de mes principes de vie, mais bizarrement j'avais du mal à le tenir celui-ci.

Une fois en bas nous nous dirigeâmes vers Jasper et Maria. Cette dernière avait revêtu une robe orange, c'est simple on ne voyait qu'elle dans la salle. Je suppose que c'était fait exprès. Sa sœur elle avait une robe près du corps et encore c'était vraiment trop ample pour décrire comment elle la portait et de couleur rose bonbon. Je me demandais où elles avaient trouvé des trucs pareils, même moi je n'avais pas autant de manque de goût et pourtant d'après les filles j'étais une calamité dans le genre. Mon regard fut happé par le seul homme avec elle, Jasper.

Il était en costume blanc qui avait dû être assemblé sur lui tellement il le portait merveilleusement bien. Ses cheveux qu'il attachait en permanence en temps normal surtout lorsqu'il travaillait étaient détachés et ses boucles blondes qui tenait la dragée haute au soleil lui même tant sa couleur était lumineuse. Il était droit et fier dans son allure, une coupe de champagne à la main, une prestance incroyable. Je pris conscience que j'étais restée trop longtemps à l'observer lorsqu'il m'adressa un sourire espiègle. Je baissais la tête rougissante.

-Rosalie... heu, Alice?... et … fis Maria hésitante.

-Bella, avança rapidement Jasper.

-Oui Bella, vous vous souvenez de ma sœur?

-Euh... non à vrai dire, répliqua Rosalie. Maria esquissa une grimace.

-Tu sais nous autres les femmes avons la fâcheuse manie d'oublier certaines choses. Je suppose que tu me comprends, dit elle dans un faux sentiment de complicité.

-Oui j'ai bien oublié de vous envoyer vos cartons d'invitations. Heureusement que vous avez eu ce soucis et que vous avez passé la nuit en cellule. Sinon Jasper n'aurait jamais pu vous prévenir à temps.

-Effectivement mais je crois que cette soirée restera dans les anales. Reprit Alice attaquant à son tour.

-Vous avez passez la nuit derrière les barreaux? S'enquit Lucy un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

-Oui mais même avec ce passage je crois que cela restera l'une des plus belles soirée de nos vies. Répliqua Rose sincère.

-Pour sûr! renchérit Emmett. Ranger vos mâles les filles Isabella Swan est dans la place. Tous les regards du groupe se tournèrent vers moi et je suis certaine que sur le moment je devais être aussi rouge que ma robe. Je vis que Jasper essayait de cacher son sourire dans son verre ce qui étira légèrement le mien. Maria dut s'en apercevoir également car elle déposa son chien dans les bras de sa sœur et s'accrocha à Jasper possessivement.

-Bien les filles je pense que nous nous reverrons au cours de la soirée. Amusez vous bien nous devons accueillir d'autres invités. Dit elle en tirant Jasper, loin de nous.

-Quelle entrée en matière, lança Edward lorsqu'ils furent partis.

-Je l'aime pas, baragouina Rose.

-Je crois que tout le monde l'a remarqué chérie, lui susurra Emmett.

-Bon direction le bar, lança Alice en entrainant Edward. Je m'accrochais à son bras au passage pour ne pas tomber avec ces engins de tortures.

-Pourquoi t'as enfilé ça? Tu sais que tu ne tiens pas là dessus. Me dit il alors qu'Alice était en train de nous commander nos verres.

-C'est elles qui m'ont forcé. Soit disant que je vais rencontrer l'homme de ma vie ce soir. Répliquais-je.

-C'est pas soit disant. Et tu sais que je ne me trompe pas et je t'assure que si j'en avais le doute chez toi. Maintenant je suis certaine à 150% que ce soir tu t'enverras en l'air avec l'homme qui partagera le reste de ta vie.

-Rien que ça, se moqua Edward.

-Tu devrais savoir que je ne me trompe jamais.

-Si tu le dis, répliqua-t-il en prenant son verre.

-Pas d'alcool pour moi.

-C'est du punch y en a pas beaucoup. Bois ça te fera du bien, me dit-elle.

La soirée se déroula normalement de la musique latine en fond sonore quelques couples qui dansaient des Salsa, bachata, mambo, rumba et autres danses latines sur la piste improvisée au milieux de la salle.

Dans l'ensemble c'était une bonne soirée. Nous étions toujours tous ensemble, mais quelque chose attira mon attention. Des regards entre Rose et Alice et cette fois-ci ce n'était pas un tour de mon imagination.

-Les filles je connais ces regards. Qu'est ce que vous préparez?

-Une toute petite vengeance de rien du tout, me répondit Alice. Mais son sourire calculateur ne me disait rien qui vaille.

-Vous allez faire quoi? Je vis Rose sortir un truc de son sac et me l'agiter sous le nez. Un poivron? Qu'est ce que tu veux foutre avec un poivron?

-Ce n'est pas un poivron mais un piment et un des plus fort qui existe. Une soirée cubaine doit être relevée, non?

-Qu'est ce que vous allez faire? repris-je angoissée quant au plan diabolique qu'elles avaient pu concocter toutes les deux.

-Juste lui retourner ses gentilles attentions. Se justifia Rose.

-Elle ne voulait pas de nous pour sa soirée, la soirée va se passer d'elle ni plus, ni moins. M'expliqua Alice. Occupe les garçons le temps que nous nous occupons de ça?

-Comment veux tu que je fasse ça? Demandais-je.  
-Je sais pas, improvise.

-Vous êtes chiantes toutes les deux. Vous voulez pas l'ignorer? Il est dit que l'ignorance est le plus grand des mépris.

-Oui comme on dit de tendre l'autre joue, mais personnellement il est hors de question que j'applique ça. C'est pas dans mon caractère. Répliqua Rose.

-Et je la soutiens. Appuya Alice.

-Bien évidemment. Soufflais-je agacée.

-Bien occupe les, reprit Rose à mon attention. Je me dirigeais vers le bar ou Emmett et Edward étaient en grande discussion.

-Vous me faites une place? Leur demandais-je. Emmett sauta de son tabouret et me porta pour m'y installer.

-Merci mais je pouvais y monter toute seule.

-On sais jamais me dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Où sont les filles?

-Certainement en train de faire un crasse à Maria, avouais-je dans un premier temps.

-C'est possible en effet elles en seraient capable, affirma Edward.

-Elles sont aux toilettes, repris-je avec le sourire. On m'avait toujours dit que pour les mauvaises menteuses comme moi, il fallait toujours mettre 90% de vérité dans ses mensonges et cela passait tout seul. Et vu comment réagissaient Edward et Emmett ce devait être vrai.

-Tu n'y vas pas toi? me charria Emmett. D'habitude vous y aller en troupeau.

-Gentille la métaphore... bougonnais-je. Non avec mes objets de tortures aux pieds je préfères éviter de marcher.

-Je suis ébahi Bella. Tu ne t'es encore pas ramassée, s'amusa Edward.

-Bon je vois que vous êtes en formes je vais vous laisser hein. Je vais aller rejoindre mon troupeau.

-Ça va je plaisantais, renchérit-il.

-Alors c'est comment les cellules de dégrisement vu de l'intérieur. Demanda Em.

-Comme si tu ne savais pas? rétorquais-je.

-Non m'dame je n'ai jamais visité une cellule de ma vie, je ne m'en suis même jamais approché, dit il en enfournant une tapas dans sa bouche.

-Comme quoi c'est le monde à l'envers. La si parfaite Bella Swan qui drague et à ce stade ce n'est même plus de la drague, tu l'as presque violé cet homme.

-Faut pas exagérer non plus. Répliquais-je.

-Tu veux voir la vidéo? s'exprima Emmett la bouche pleine en sortant son téléphone.

-Non ça va. J'ai plutôt envie de l'oublier cette soirée.

-Je te comprend, s'amusa Edward. Mais nous non. L'apothéose de tout ça c'est de savoir que la si vertueuse fille du Shérif Swan s'est retrouvée enfermée dans une cellule. Il a dû se marrer Jasper lorsqu'il a fermé la porte sur vous trois.

-C'est ça amusez vous. Leur lançais-je en leur tirant la langue.

Je descendis du tabouret lentement pour éviter de me casser une jambe et entrepris d'aller à la recherche des filles. Vu que les garçons les croyaient aux toilettes elles avaient au minimum un quart d'heure de couvert. J'avançais avec précaution cherchant le duo diabolique partout dans la salle, lorsque je sentis une présence derrière moi. Et avant même que je me retourne j'entendis cette voix qui me donnait des frissons. Tant parce qu'il était vraiment très proche de moi, que de par sa voix basse elle même.

-Tu es magnifique ce soir.

-Merci, baragouinai-je troublée.

-Il est rare de voir une triplette sans ses siamoises. T'es tu perdu?

-Il faut croire, lui répliquais-je en me retournant. Mais comme je ne faisais plus attention à mes pieds ils décidèrent qu'ils feraient ce qu'ils voudraient. Pire que des gosses il leur fallait toujours une attention constante, le moindre écart et je le payais. Je perdis donc l'équilibre et atterrit encore une fois dans ses bras.

-Je crois que ça va devenir une habitude, déclara-t-il arborant un sourire mutin, qui me renversa.

-Je suis désolée. Ta sœur et Alice ont insisté pour que je porte ces trucs aux pieds. Ce qui avec ma maladresse légendaire j'étais sûre que ça ne ferait pas bon ménage. Tentais-je de m'expliquer.

J'allais pour m'écarter mais il me retint.

-Tu es moins entreprenante également. Me dit-il d'une voix anormalement basse. C'est dommage j'avais bien aimé ce petit écart de conduite. Je relevais la tête pour ancrer mes yeux dans les siens, malgré ma gêne.

-Je... je... je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Je n'étais plus troublée, plus gênée c'était encore pire que tout ça. Je n'avais plus de cohérence et plus de cerveau du tout, je ne savais plus penser. J'avais toujours trouvé Jasper attirant comme toutes les femmes normalement constituées. Mais je l'ai toujours pensé hors de porté. En plus il était en couple et fiancé, mais là le fait qu'il me dise « ça » me perturbait vraiment et déclenchait en moi des choses que je n'avais jamais ressenti. Même ce que j'avais expérimenté la veille lorsqu'il avait procédé à ma fouille avant de me mettre en cellule était moins intense que ces quelques paroles. Peut être n'avais-je pas imaginé ce passage? Peut être est qu'il y avait bien eut quelque chose entre nous et que cela n'avait pas seulement été de mon coté?

-Tu réfléchis trop Bella, me dit il. Puis il regarda derrière moi, je le vis froncer les sourcils.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Je crois que ma sœur et Alice viennent de jouer un de leur sale tour. Es tu au courant de quelque chose? me demanda-t-il en me fixant intensément.

-Euh... non... murmurais-je mal à l'aise.

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Et bien on verra ce que c'est le moment venu. Dit-il amusé. Va les rejoindre et reste avec elles. Car ce soir tu suscites beaucoup de jalousies et trop d'intérêt également. D'ailleurs il y a Laurent quelque part dans la salle, évites le, il serait dommage que n'importe qui puisse te ravir. Puis il embrassa ma main et me laissa là, pantoise.

Qu'est ce qu'il venait de se passer? Je restais debout quelques secondes ou minutes je ne savais plus vraiment. C'est Rose qui vint à ma rencontre pour me ramena sur Terre.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Bella? Me demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

-Je... je... sais pas, murmurais-je. J'avais toujours du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je tournais la tête pour le chercher mais je ne le voyais plus. Je voulais une preuve de ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Il venait de me dire que je lui plaisais, pas directement mais il l'avait dit je ne l'avais pas rêvé ça.

-Qu'est ce que Jasper te disait?

-Je crois que tu ne me croirais pas.

-Essaies toujours. Je ne voulais pas me lancer et dire ce que je croyais mais j'avais besoin d'en parler. Et elle plus que quiconque pourrait m'éclairer, elle était sa jumelle, celle qui le connaissait le mieux.

-Je crois que je plais à ton frère. Lui avouais-je en la scrutant intensément.

-Ben apparemment ça prendra moins de temps que nous le pensions. Déclara-t-elle.

-Comment ça? Qu'est ce que vous avez comploté toutes les deux?

-Cette nuit nous avons vu la façon dont vous vous êtes comportés tous les deux.

-J'étais ivre.

-Toi oui mais pas Jasper et je connais mon frère, j'ai vu dans son regard son intérêt et pour être franche cet intérêt n'est pas vraiment nouveau.

-Je comprend rien.

-Bella mon frère est amoureux de toi depuis des années. Sa distance avec toi c'était sa façon à lui d'essayer de lutter contre son attirance.

-Tu plaisantes?

-Non je ne plaisante pas, regarde lors de ta relation avec Edward où était-il?

-À l'école de police.

-Et pourquoi à ton avis a-t-il choisi cette profession?

-J'en sais rien?

-Parce que tu vénères ton père Bella. Et ton attrait pour l'uniforme ne date pas d'hier, s'amusa-t-elle. Tu te souviens quand on était gamine et qu'on se déguisait pour le carnaval de l'école ou pour Halloween. Un jour Jasper s'était déguisé en militaire de l'armée confédéré.

-Oui je m'en souviens. Le Major Whitlock, lui dis-je avec un sourire tendre en repensant à cette époque.

-Tu ne l'as pas quitté de la journée. Et tu lui as dit qu'il était beau dans son uniforme.

-À cette époque? Demandais-je abasourdis. Nous devions avoir quoi, 10 ans?

-Oui Bella.

-Et tu le savais?

-Oui je le savais mais il ne voulait pas que je te le dise. Il voulait que tu tombes amoureuse de lui. C'est la raison pour laquelle lorsque tu es sortie avec Edward il est partie à l'école de police. Son retour à coïncidé à quelques semaines près avec ta séparation. Il a essayé d'attirer ton attention mais tu étais trop centré sur Edward et la douleur de votre séparation. Et après il y a eu Jacob et il a perdu espoir. Alors il s'est rabattu sur Maria, brune, fine, les yeux marrons, la peau laiteuse, c'est toi, enfin physiquement.

-Merde, je ne savais pas tout ça. Je ne m'étais doutée de rien.

-Je sais Bella, ce n'est pas faute de lui avoir dit de venir te parler. Mais il a peur que tu le rejettes.

-Pourquoi? Je veux dire j'ai toujours eu un faible pour ton frère mais le fait qu'il ait rejeté Alice, je ne pensais pas que je puisse avoir une chance avec lui. Elle est tellement plus féminine que moi, tellement plus femme et sensuelle. Comment aurais-je pu deviner? Si j'avais su je lui aurais envoyé des signes pour qu'il se rassure.

-Il n'y a pas que ça Bella. Tu sais qu'il a été victime d'un accident lorsque nous étions petit.

-Oui je le sais.

-Son corps est encore marqué. Il aura des cicatrices à vies.

-Et c'est vraiment ce qu'il lui fait peur?

-Oui Bella. As tu déjà vu mon frère torse nu? As tu déjà vu mon frère se baigner?

-Non c'est vrai.

-Les brûlures qu'il a subit à cause de ce lait bouillant sont irréversibles, et même avec des greffes de peau. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il n'a pas eu beaucoup de conquêtes. Elles ont toutes été impressionnées ou terrifiées lorsqu'ils en arrivent à ce stade de leur relation. Je te dis ça parce que j'ai bon espoir pour vous deux. Je sais que tu es attirée par mon frère nous en avons déjà parlé par le passé même si tu ne l'a jamais avoué très clairement. Mais lorsque vous en arriverez là essaie de ne pas paraître dégoutée, car il en serait encore plus blessé que pour n'importe qui d'autre.

-Je ne sais pas si nous en arriverons là comme tu dis. Je viens à peine de prendre connaissance de son affection pour moi. Et puis il n'est pas seul. Il y a Maria et elle ne va certainement pas me le laisser aussi facilement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Et de toute façon elle ne fera pas le poids face à toi, je peux te l'assurer. Me dit-elle un sourire perfide sur le visage. Aller vient on va rejoindre Alice et les garçons.

Ce que nous fîmes, j'eus beaucoup de mal à me concentrer sur les conversations après toutes ces révélations. Mon esprit naviguait entre les attouchements de la veilles, enfin ses caresses car maintenant j'en avais la certitude, c'étaient bien des caresses tendres et sensuelles. Puis les quelques paroles qu'il venait de me dire et enfin les révélations de sa sœur. Tout ce temps, tout ce temps de gâcher, de perdu...

-C'est pas possible! grognais-je.

-Qu'est ce qui n'est pas possible? Demanda Edward en me regardant curieusement.

-Je crois qu'elle était perdu dans ses pensés, se moqua Alice quand elle vit mon visage surpris.

-Elle y est depuis un moment, renchérit Emmett elle n'a même pas relevé que je lui avais lancé une ou deux vannes sur son pompier.

-Elle a enfin rencontré l'homme de sa vie ça peut se comprendre. Déclara Alice.

-Alors c'est qui? Demanda Edward curieux.

-Lorsque tu le sauras tu tomberas des nus, crois moi. Lui affirma Rose. Mais pour le moment il faut laisser les choses suivre leurs cours, donc laisser la tranquille. Je suppose qu'elle pourra commencer à en parler bientôt. Je fis un signe de tête à Rose.

Puis je tournais la tête dans la salle pour regarder un peu ce qu'il se passait. Je voyais la piste de danse se vider et des personnes dont Jasper apporter une table ronde qu'il posa au centre de la pièce. Puis Maria et sa sœur arriver l'une avec une nappe blanche et la seconde avec deux chandeliers déjà agrémentés de leurs bougies. Maria disposa la nappe et Lucy les deux chandeliers. Elle alluma les bougies alors que Maria posa Lettie sur la table. Jasper vint nous rejoindre il se plaça dans mon dos après m'avoir gratifié d'un sourire charmeur. Le fait de connaître la porté de ses sentiments pour moi décupla les miens. Car oui j'étais attirée par Jasper Whitlock et depuis longtemps également mais j'avais toujours réfréné mes ardeurs et ma passion car je pensais que ce n'était qu'à sens unique. Mais maintenant je savais qu'il partageait mon affection et je n'arrivais plus à rien contenir.

Mon attention fut détourné par la voix de crécelle de Maria.

-Pour commencer je vous remercie tous d'être venus ce soir pour ma petite Lettie. C'est un jour important pour nous car nous fêtons sa première année de vie parmi nous. Et nous sommes très heureux et surtout très fier de notre petit bébé. Je ne pus m'empêcher de glousser devant le discourt pathétique de cette femme. Jasper se pencha à mon oreille, et me susurra.

-C'est pas beau de se moquer miss Swan.

-Je suis désolée. En fait j'essayais seulement de chercher les caractéristiques physiques de votre progéniture, agent Whitlock. J'ai du mal à déterminer à qui elle ressemble le plus. Il s'amusa aussi car je le sentis pouffer de rire. Les visages de notre groupe se tournèrent vers nous et Jasper se redressa, reportant son attention sur sa « fiancée » qui j'allais m'y employer, n'allait pas le rester bien longtemps. Maria continua son discourt.

-Nous avons un gros gâteau pour fêter comme il ce doit l'anniversaire de notre bébé. Mais bien entendu il sera pour nous tous, le sucre lui étant déconseillé. C'est pour cela que j'ai fait préparer par un grand chef un plat spécialement pour elle afin qu'elle puisse partager ce moment avec nous. J'entendis les filles glousser à coté de moi, bien évidemment moi aussi cela m'amusait.

Sérieusement je savais que les gens pouvaient être proches de leurs animaux de compagnies mais là s'en était ridicule. Louer une salle et organiser une réception comme celle-ci pour les un an d'un chien c'était un peu « décalé » mais en plus faire appel à un chef de renom pour faire un pâtée, sérieusement elle était atteinte. Le pauvre chien je suis certaine qu'elle aurait autant apprécié une bonne plâtrée de viande haché. Je vis le chef arriver avec l'assiette cloché du chien. En passant il gratifia à Rose un sourire qu'il voulait enjôleur, je tournais la tête vers elle et je vis Emmett lui jeter un regard noir alors qu'il mettait son bras autour des épaules de Rose.

Et là tout s'éclaira, elles avaient mit le piment dans l'assiette du chien. Je les regardais choquée. Rose me fit un clin d'œil et Alice mima un chut discret. Je retournais la tête vers Maria qui était en train de déclocher et la pauvre petite bête qui se jeta sur son assiette. J'eus pitié pour cette mini boule de poils j'étais pas trop portée animaux mais je ne leur voulais pas de mal. Rapidement c'est à dire environ à la troisième bouchée la pauvre petite bête se mit à gémir bruyamment. Maria se précipita sur la boule de poil qu'elle porta en s'affolant.

-Mon Bébé qu'est ce que t'as... Bébé.. se lamenta-t-elle en secouant le chien dans tous les sens.

-Venez, nous commanda Rose. Elle me tira du tabouret d'où je faillis me ramasser si Jasper ne m'avait pas attraper par la taille.

-Je vais finir par te garder à porter de main, lui répliquais-je avec un sourire encourageant.

-Je crois qu'il en va de ta propre vie en effet. Nous suivîmes les filles jusqu'à Maria qui était à la limite des pleurs et son chien ne cessant de gémir.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? demanda Rose dans un faux élan de compassion.

-Je sais pas! Mon bébé souffre et je ne sais pas ce qu'il a.

-Elle s'est mise à gémir au moment ou elle a mangé. Il y a quoi là dedans? Demanda Alice au chef.

-C'est du porc roulé, un plat cubain.

-Vous l'avez épicé? Demanda Rose paniquée.

-C'est pas le chien de ta tante qui est mort d'avoir mangé une tortilla épicée? Demanda Alice en comédienne parfaite.

-Non... gémit Maria affolée. Lucy va chercher nos manteau et les clefs de la voiture.

-Mais non il n'y a pas de piment ou quoique ce soit qui relève trop le plat juste un peu de poivre et c'est très léger, se défendit le chef. Il prit lui même un morceau dans l'assiette sous ma grimace de dégout anticipant son prochain geste. Ça avait beau être un plat « humain » il n'en restait pas moins que le chien y avait mit sa gueule. Je ne fus pas la seule à être révulsée car j'entendis beaucoup de hoquets de dégouts. Puis il grimaça et s'enfuit en cuisine alors que son visage virait au cramoisi.

-J'appelle pour savoir où il y a un vétérinaire de garde, lança Alice en s'écartant de notre groupe.

-Elles sont machiavéliques, me susurra Jasper à l'oreille. Je lui retournais un sourire entendu.

-Vient amour on doit emmener Lettie chez le vétérinaire, lui dit Maria.

-Chérie je pense que tu devrais y aller avec ta sœur. Je vais expliquer la situation à nos invités et m'occuper de gérer les choses ici. Mais surtout appelle moi pour me dire si tout va bien, lui-dit-il en embrassant son front ce qui attisa ma jalousie. Je tournais les talons et partis en direction du bar ou se trouvait Alice. Elle faisait mine de parler au téléphone, alors que j'étais persuadée qu'il n'y avait personne à l'autre bout.

-Le véto de garde est à soixante dix kilomètres d'ici, c'est pas de chance. S'amusa Alice en me regardant.

-Vous êtes mauvaises, pauvre bête.

-Ce n'est pas grand chose elle aura la courante et après une journée de jeun elle ira mieux. C'est pas mortel.

-Encore heureux.

-Oui et en plus tu as champs libre, me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil complice.

-Vous avez fait tout ça pour ça?

-Pas que, mais c'était notre but premier effectivement. Bon reste ici pour ne pas réveiller sa suspicion je vais annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle, me dit elle un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Elle s'éloigna pour aller retrouver le groupe au milieu de la salle alors que les gens autours continuaient à parler entre eux se foutant royalement de l'état du chien. Ils étaient juste présent pour faire la fête c'était d'une évidence. Edward me rejoint.

-Une vodka commanda-t-il à la barmaid.

-Tu bois de la vodka toi? Lui demandai-je surprise.

-C'est pas pour moi, mais pour toi. Me dit il en me tendant le verre. Je le regardais sceptique.

-Pardon?

-Tu as besoin de courage pour aller chercher ce qu'il te faut et seul l'alcool arrive à faire baisser tes barrières et tes réserves et il va vous falloir ça si tu veux mon avis.

-Je comprends pas?

-Bella je te connais, et je le connais aussi. Je me doutais qu'il avait des sentiments pour toi car à l'époque ou nous étions ensemble il était froid et distant. Et le jour où nous nous sommes séparés je l'ai vu m'accepter plus facilement. Et où le doute n'a plus été permis c'est lorsque tu as introduit Jacob dans notre groupe. Il a adopté la même attitude avec lui qu'il avait avec moi. Et pour tout t'avouer c'est lui qui a enquêté sur Jacob et qui a découvert qu'il avait une double vie.

-C'est pas possible vous êtes tous au courant ou quoi?

-Il semblerait que les deux seuls à ne pas avoir vu vos sentiments réciproques c'est justement vous deux, les principaux concernés. S'amusa-t-il. Je pris le verre et le bus cul sec.

-Une autre, demandai-je à la barmaid après avoir vidé d'un trait le premier verre.

Il était temps que je prenne les choses en mains et Edward avait raison j'avais besoin d'un coup de pouce. Après avoir avalé mon deuxième verre je tournais la tête pour repérer ou se trouvait la raison de tous mes émois. Je l'apercevais aux cotés de sa sœur et d'Alice vers les escaliers menant à la sortie. Je descendis de mon tabouret bien décidée et prise d'un courage que je devais aux effets de l'alcool qui agissaient rapidement à cause du manque de nourriture dans mon organisme. Mais pour une fois que cela m'arrangeait.

-Souhaite moi bonne chance, lançais-je à Edward.

-Pas tant pour ta « mission » que pour le fait que t'y arrives sans te blesser, mais bonne chance, me dit il. Je lui fis une grimace totalement puérile qui le fit rire et j'avançais déterminée. Même mes pieds avaient l'air d'être d'accord avec le but à atteindre. J'avais vissé mon regard sur sa chevelure blonde à l'autre bout de la pièce et j'avançais sans me soucier de ce qu'il se passait à coté de moi ou bien même qui s'y trouvait. Enfin ce fut pratiquement le cas, car une main qui vint se perdre sur ma taille qui me détourna de ma trajectoire principale.

-Vous êtes vraiment magnifique ce soir, me complimenta... Laurent. Je soufflais mentalement. Juste quand je me décidais à prendre mon destin en main, il fallait que l'on vienne s'interposer.

-Merci, répondis-je en me reculant afin de lui faire enlever sa main de ma taille.

-Je ne pensais pas vous revoir si vite me dit-il. En fait pour être tout à fait honnête j'attends depuis le début de la soirée pour vous aborder. Mais vos amies et vous, portez à merveille votre petit nom.

-C'est un fait, excusez moi je dois...

-Accordez moi une danse. Me coupa-t-il.

-Je suis désolée Laurent, d'une part je ne sais pas danser et en plus je dois vraiment rejoindre mes amies.

-Elles ne vont pas s'envoler, faites moi plaisir s'il vous plait. Voulez vous que je revêtisse mon uniforme? Me demanda-t-il taquin.

-Non ça ira. Écoutez je ne veux pas vous froisser mais vous perdez votre temps. Mon cœur est déjà prit.

-Et je pense devinez par qui, termina-t-il en regardant dans mon dos et en se reculant. Jasper nous étions justement en train de parler de toi. Lui indiqua Laurent.

-Oh et quel était le sujet? Demanda-t-il, en posant une main dans mon dos ce qui me procura une multitude de frissons.

-De mon arrestation de cette nuit. Avançais-je rapidement.

-De quoi d'autre? reprit Laurent en me regardant un sourire en coin. Bien je vous laisse je crois que je vais inviter ta cousine Irina à danser.

-Tu as raison je pense qu'elle en sera ravi, lui répondit Jasper. Il partit après m'avoir gratifié d'un clin d'œil pas très discret.

-C'était quoi tous ces mensonges?

-Pardon? lui répondis-je en me tournant arborant un sourire charmeur.

-Bella aurais tu bu?

-Seulement deux verres Major. Il arqua un sourcil, j'adorais quand il faisait ça.

-OK, je croyais que tu n'avais pas l'intention de boire ce soir?

-Oui mais j'ai appris une ou deux choses qui m'ont pas mal retournée et j'avais besoin d'un bon remontant.

-Et qu'est ce qui peut susciter une telle réaction?

-J'ai appris que l'homme que j'aimais depuis des années était également amoureux de moi.

-Oh! Dit-il le visage crispé en regardant derrière moi. Je me tournais pour voir ou allait son visage et j'eus la surprise de constater qu'il regardait Edward et pas avec un air des plus gentils.

-Jasper?

-Hum, gémit-il de mauvaise humeur sans cesser de tuer Edward du regard.

-Regarde moi s'il te plait. Il baissa la tête pour ancré son regard contrarié et visiblement en colère dans le mien. De qui crois tu que je parle? Lui demandais-je.

-Je crois que cela est évident! Dit-il d'un ton sec. Écoute tu fais ce que tu veux mais tu te fourvoies Bella, et tu risques de foutre en l'air les triplettes pour cette histoire. Il allait me passer pour s'écarter de moi.

-Moi c'est de toi que je parle. Criais-je pour qu'il m'entende car la musique avait reprit. Il se stoppa et se retourna son regard perdu. Je me rapprochais de lui avec assurance. Merci à la Vodka, car intérieurement j'étais toute chose, mon estomac faisait des montagnes russes dans mon abdomen, mon cœur également d'ailleurs. J'avais les mains moites et mon cerveau était embrouillée mais pas seulement à cause de l'alcool, non à cause de mes sentiments, mes hormones ou je ne sais quoi qui avaient pris le contrôle de tout mon corps et même de mon cerveau.

J'adorais cette sensation associée à d'adrénaline qui me parcouraient le corps, je me sentais vivante. J'étais debout face à lui.

-Je crois qu'il va falloir que nous ayons une conversation sérieuse tous les deux.

-Be...Bella, je... dit-il paniqué.

-Jasper j'ai pas envie de rester ici, ramène moi chez moi. Décrétais-je fermement. Il réfléchit quelques instants, puis il hocha la tête.

-Je vais chercher mes clefs, m'informa-t-il. Le regard incertain.

-Bien moi je vais avertir les filles. Il me fit un nouveau signe de tête mais je voyais bien qu'il cogitait. Il n'avait plus son allure droite et fière là il était soucieux et angoissé. Il fallait que je le rassure, je n'aimais pas le sentir si mal.

-Jasper, l'appelais-je alors qu'il allait partir.

-Oui? Je ne savais pas quoi dire en fait je n'y avais pas pensé. Je voulais seulement qu'il se rassure, qu'il aille mieux et qu'il arrête de se torturer. Je m'approchais donc de lui et tendrement je lui posais ma main sur sa joue, je joins ce geste d'un sourire tout aussi tendre. Il pencha sa tête contre ma main et ferma les yeux.

-Vas les avertir, me dit-il en rouvrant les yeux. Il paraissait soulagé et j'en étais heureuse, mon ventre se contracta, et des milliers de petits frissons me traversèrent lorsqu'il me sourit tendrement avant de partir.

Je me dirigeais vers les filles qui nous observaient depuis que Jasper m'avait rejoint.

-Les filles je rentre avec Jasper, leur déclarais-je naturellement. Ma déclaration fut accueillit par des sourires satisfaits, conspirateurs et coquins.

-Tiens, me dit Alice en me tendant un sac en tissu qui paraissait lourd.

-C'est quoi? lui demandais-je.

-Des provisions. Edward m'a dit que tu as bu et j'ai vu tout à l'heure que ton frigo était vide. J'ai fait un tour dans les cuisines. Il va falloir que tu avales quelques choses de solide si tu veux pouvoir discuter sereinement avec Jasper.

-Discuter c'est ça. S'amusa Emmett. Je lui adressais un sourire entendu, car dans l'état dans lequel je me trouvais présentement il est clair que si je pouvais inverser le processus, ca m'arrangerait.

-Et puis veau qui tête bien n'a pas faim. Renchérit Edward.

-N'oublie pas, m'avertit Rose plus sérieuse.

-Ne t'en fais pas Rose tout se passera bien. La rassurais-je. Elle dut me croire car elle me retourna un sourire. Jasper nous rejoignis.

-Tu es prêtes? Me demanda-t-il doucement.

-Oui on peut y aller Major. Rétorquais-je avec un sourire taquin.

-Toi je crois que l'on va avoir une discussion lorsque je reviendrais, déclara-t-il à sa sœur très sérieusement.

-Si tu reviens, lui fit Emmett joueur ce qui m'amusa encore plus. Je vis un verre de champagne dans les mains d'Alice je lui piquais avant qu'elle n'eut le temps d'amorcer le moindre geste et l'avala cul sec.

-Hey! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Bella je crois que tu as assez bu. M'indiqua Jasper en me poussant doucement vers la sortie.

-Bonne soirée! clama Rose assez fort ce qui fut crier par tout notre groupe. Nous sortîmes et Jasper déposa sa veste sur mes épaules après m'avoir prit le sac de provision que m'avait donné Alice. Son odeur était partout sur sa veste et je m'enivrais de son parfum et bien évidemment mon état m'y aidant je ne le fis pas discrètement.

-Tu aimes vraiment mon parfum ou c'est juste un effet de ton état d'ébriété? Me demanda-t-il en m'ouvrant la porte de sa voiture.

-Non j'aime ton odeur, répondis-je naturellement. C'est juste plus facile de le dire lorsque je suis dans cet état. La boisson n'était qu'un coup de starter pour me lancer.

-Effectivement, l'alcool t'enlève toutes tes inhibitions c'est assez surprenant. Puis il ferma la porte et fit le tour de la voiture pour venir prendre place au volant.

-Et cela te dérange?

-Cela me déstabilise. Répondit-il honnêtement. Je ne connais pas cette Bella là et je ne sais pas si ce que tu dis es seulement dû à l'alcool ou si l'alcool te permet de pouvoir dépasser la peur et la gêne de dire haut et fort ce que tu ressens et ce que tu penses.

-Dans mon cas c'est la deuxième hypothèse. Répondis-je. En fait c'est une sensation bizarre j'ai l'impression d'être soumise à un sérum de vérité. Je peux répondre à toutes les questions que l'on me pose sans aucune gêne ce qu'en temps normal je ne peux pas faire. Nous quittions le parking.

-Pourquoi?

-Pourquoi quoi?

-Pourquoi tu ne peux pas habituellement?

-Parce que j'ai peur d'être rejetée, j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, j'ai peur de l'échec, alors je ne tente pas.

-Je connais ça, murmura-t-il. Et ce que tu as dis ce soir, tu le pensais sérieusement?

-J'ai dis beaucoup de chose ce soir et j'ai pensé tout ce qui est sorti de ma bouche. Que veux tu savoir exactement?

-Tu le sais Bella ne me force pas à le répéter.

-Je suis autant mal à l'aise que toi tu sais. Mais j'ai besoin de l'entendre également. Je veux être sûre que ce n'est pas qu'une histoire, qu'un tour de mon imagination. Je veux avoir la certitude que ce n'est pas qu'à sens unique comme je l'ai cru durant des années. Il ne me regardait pas son attention était dirigée sur la route bien que je savais qu'il entendait tout, que j'avais toute son attention auditive.

-Je t'ai aimé Bella, énormément et longtemps. Mon estomac se rétracta.

-Pourquoi tournes-tu cette phrase au passé? Demandais-je avec appréhension, revenant dans la réalité du monde et perdant toute sensation d'ébriété.

-J'ai peur de la mettre au présent, parce que j'ai peur de ce que cela peut impliquer et que cela impliquerait surement. Parce que comme toi je n'ai pas la certitude que ce que tu me dis maintenant n'est pas dut à l'euphorie que procure l'alcool.

-C'est juste cela qui te tracasse? Tu as peur que demain au réveil je te rejettes, parce que je ne serais plus sous l'emprise de l'alcool?

-Bella je t'aime depuis que nous avons six ans, peut être même avant. J'ai tout vécu pour toi. Je t'ai vu sortir avec ces types au collège, au lycée. Je t'ai vu éperdument amoureuse d'Edward, j'ai vu ton état lorsqu'il t'a quitté. Je t'ai vu t'amouracher de Jacob. Je t'ai vu leur donner ton amour, échanger des baisers. Je ne suis pas eux moi, je n'ai pas l'excellence d'Edward, et ni le corps parfait de Jacob. Je suis moi, limite dépressif et imparfait de corps et d'esprit.

-Mon Dieu c'est pas possible. Arrête toi! lui ordonnais-je.

-Bella on est...

-Arrête toi! répétais-je avec plus d'autorité encore. Il fit quelques mètres et parqua la voiture devant un épicerie qui bien entendu était fermée à cette heure ci. Je détachais ma ceinture.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais? Laisse moi au moins te raccompagner, me dit il le visage torturé. Je poussais le sac au sol de la voiture, relevais ma robe au maximum et d'un mouvement dont je suis certaine qu'à jeun je n'aurais jamais été capable de reproduire. Je me retrouvais à califourchon sur lui, une jambe de chaque coté de ses cuisses. J'avais contourné tous les obstacles sans aucune difficulté, le frein à main, le levier de vitesse, et le volant qui me calait le dos. Bon la position n'était pas terrible mais déjà je ne m'étais pas ridiculisée ce qui m'encouragea à poursuivre.

Je lui pris son visage dans mes deux mains et avec le plus de détermination qu'il m'était permis de mettre dans cette tirade je lui dis:

-Jasper, j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais hors de porté pour moi. J'ai toujours cru que je n'étais pas assez bien, et que c'est pour cela que tu ne me portais aucune attention. Tu es tellement formidable, tu es d'un sang froid exceptionnel, capable de faire face et front devant n'importe quelle situation avec un flegme et un pragmatisme incroyable. Tu es si charismatique, tu effaces toutes les personnes présentent dans la même pièce que toi. Tu me fais me sentir en sécurité, je sais que jamais rien ne pourra m'arriver si tu es à mes cotés, et ça a toujours été le cas. Tu te souviens de Mike, lorsqu'il voulait m'embrasser et que je ne voulais pas nous étions en primaire. Jasper c'est ce jour là que j'ai compris que c'est toi que j'aimais. Oui j'ai aimé Edward, mais dans le fond on sait tous que c'est parce qu'il est celui de notre entourage qui me ressemble le plus. On a les mêmes goûts, les mêmes centres d'intérêts, la preuve on aime la même fille. Et Jacob c'était juste une passade et en plus j'ai également appris que je te devais mon honneur dans cette histoire. Mais s'ils ont été dans ma vie c'est parce que toi tu n'y étais pas. Parce que j'ai toujours pensé que je ne te méritais pas, parce que tu étais trop bien pour moi, pour l'insignifiante, la si parfaite et si soporifique Isabella Swan.

-Tu... je lui demandais silencieusement de se taire en lui imposant mon index sur ses lèvres.

Car s'il parlait maintenant que j'avais sortie tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur je ne pourrais pas aller au bout de ce que j'avais entreprit, au bout de mon désir présent. Je me penchais et je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Au départ ce fut timide, j'eus peur qu'il ne me rejettes parce qu'il avait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie. Mais maintenant que j'étais lancée il fallait que j'aille jusqu'au bout, et même s'il me repoussait par respect pour sa fiancée.

Il passa ses bras autour de moi et me serra fort en me collant a lui, contre son corps, contre ses lèvres, pour mon plus grand soulagement. Puis il bougea ses lèvres, ils prit les miennes et joua avec, notre étreinte était puissante tant physiquement qu'émotionnellement. J'avais quitté la terre et le temps s'était arrêté. J'avais des frissons partout dans le corps, une nouvelle sensation d'euphorie me submergea et cela n'avait absolument plus rien à voir avec l'alcool d'ailleurs je n'en ressentais plus les effets depuis le moment où j'ai cru qu'il était en train de me repousser quelques instants plus tôt.

Non cette euphorie là c'était mon bonheur d'avoir enfin l'homme que j'aimais contre moi. Je n'avais jamais cru que cela puisse un jour arriver et pourtant c'était maintenant, et c'est ça qui me rendait heureuse. Il m'aimait, Jasper Whitlock m'aimait moi. J'avais de quoi irradier le monde entier avec mon bonheur. Très vite la chaleur augmenta dans la voiture mais principalement entre nous deux. Il mit fin aux baiser mais gardant le contact en posant son front contre le mien.

-Bella, vaut mieux que tu reprennes ta place. Je voudrais rester gentlemen et ne pas faire ça dans la voiture, pas comme ça. Il faut que l'on termine cette discussion avant. Je savais à quoi il faisait référence, je savais bien que ce n'était pas un secret, j'avais été au courant de son accident.

La nurse qui était au téléphone et qui n'avait pas surveillé les enfants qui jouaient à proximité de la gaziniere. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent et malheureusement trop souvent. Mais apparemment Jasper ne s'était jamais remis de cet accident à cause des séquelles qu'il garderait à vie. Je le comprenais mais je n'avais pas l'intention de laisser ce détail, car pour moi s'en était un, venir me gâcher notre future relation qu'elle soit physique et sentimental. Je repris ma place avec moins de facilité toutefois ce qui me fit sourire toute seule. Puis dans un silence quasi révérenciel il nous ramena chez moi. Une fois en bas je m'assurais qu'il avait bien l'intention de monter.

-Tu montes? Il me retourna un sourire devant mon air inquiet et mon ton peu sûr et rétorqua.

-Les effets de l'alcool se sont dissipés?

-Oui lorsque j'ai cru que tu allais me rejeter lui répondis-je pour lui montrer que ma tirade était vraiment l'effet de mes sentiments réels et non de l'alcool. Alors tu montes? lui redemandais-je. Il coupa le contact et me gratifia d'un sourire.

-Oui je viens. Et il sortit de la voiture, je ramassais le sac d'Alice et sortis à mon tour.

Il avait fait le tour, il prit mon sac en même temps qu'il referma la porte et me suivit jusqu'à mon entrée une main dans le bas de mes reins ce qui me perturbait beaucoup et faisait divaguer mon esprit. D'ailleurs je me tordis la cheville en montant la première marche ne faisant plus attention à ce que je faisais. C'est en grognant que je retirais ces engins de malheurs de mes pieds dans les escaliers nous menant à mon appartement. J'appréhendais un peu la discussion à venir. Elle était nécessaire au moins pour lui, il devait affronter cette angoisse, celle là même qui l'avait empêché de me dévoiler ses sentiments.

Mais ce que j'appréhendais le plus en fait c'était ma réaction lorsqu'il ôterait sa chemise, j'avais vraiment peur d'être de ce qu'il allait me dévoiler. Ce qui me terrifiait c'était de ne pas pouvoir cacher mes sentiments à ce moment précis je ne voulais pas le blesser et j'espérais avoir assez de flegme pour garder pour moi ce que cela créera comme émotion. J'ouvris la porte le silence était toujours de mise entre nous, mais il n'était pas lourd, ni gênant, nous mettions chacun de notre cotés de l'ordre dans nos pensées pour aborder la discussion à venir.

Je m'écartais pour le laisser entrer, heureusement que j'avais rangé avant de partir, au moins les habits que j'avais quitté ce matin même en rentrant. Il passa très près de moi, me frôlant m'envoyant des décharges dans tout le corps. C'était incroyable les effets qu'il me faisait. Il dut me voir frémir car il sourit, un sourire malicieux, ce qui attisa l'effet de ce courant qui me parcourait de part en part.

Je refermais la porte alors qu'il posait le sac qu'Alice m'avait remis. Je m'approchais de lui, il ne bougea pas je me postais devant lui mon regard toujours perdu dans le sien qui s'était assombris, certainement les effets de notre baiser un peu plus tôt. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour être à sa hauteur il passa ses mains autour de ma taille et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée je pus toucher la perfection qu'étaient ses lèvres, jamais une bouche n'avait été aussi bien dessinée. Nos lèvres se mouvaient sensuellement, nos langues se cherchaient, s'apprivoisaient, se caressaient, se délectaient. Ses mains remontèrent dans mon dos pour se fermer en une étreinte encore plus forte que la précédente, un atome d'air n'aurait pas pu passer entre nos deux corps.

Je sentais tout son amour dans ce geste et cela me submergea de bonheur, mes larmes coulèrent exprimant dans une mesure infime ce que je ressentais en ce moment pour cet homme, pour mon homme. Car si je savais une chose c'est que je ne le laisserais pas partir, je le voulais plus que tout, je le voulais pour le restant de ma vie à mes cotés. Il se recula ayant senti mes larmes, ses yeux étaient interrogateur lorsqu'il les plongea dans les miens.

-Je suis heureuse c'est tout, répondis-je à sa question silencieuse.

-Bella avant toute choses, avant que l'on s'emballe et que tu ne viennes à être choquée je dois te parler de quelque chose.

-Viens dans le canapé nous serons mieux installés. J'avais décidé que je ne lui dirais pas que sa sœur m'en avait parlé. Il devait le faire lui pour affronter ses peurs et ses démons.

Nous nous installâmes lui normalement, et moi à coté de lui sur mes genoux de façon à faire face à son profile. Il ne me regardait pas, je voyais qu'il réfléchissait, qu'il luttait, j'aurais tellement voulu lui retirer cette douleur pour qu'il ne souffre plus.

-Bella, commença-t-il. On se connait depuis le jardin d'enfant. Affirma-t-il. Je hochais la tête car même s'il ne me regardait pas directement je savais qu'il me voyait. Tu sais également que petit j'ai été victime de ce que l'on appelle communément un accident domestique? De nouveau je hochais la tête. Il souffla un bon coup et reprit. De cet accident j'ai gardé des cicatrices, des marques qui défigure une partie de mon corps, et qui pour beaucoup de femmes sont affreuses voir repoussantes. Certaines d'entre elles n'ont pas voulu de moi à cause de ça, me dit-il en me regardant cette fois.

-Et tu penses que je ferais comme ces femmes? Demandais-je espérant qu'il comprenne que moi je l'aimais lui et pas forcement son corps.

-Bella je suis affreux, et oui j'ai peur que tu réagisses comme elles, ce qui serait un comportement normal. Et je crois même que je ne t'en voudrais pas.

-Je pense que pour cela il faudrait que je vois par moi même. Non?

-J'ai peur Bella. M'avoua-t-il en baissant la tête.

Je me levais et m'installais à genoux entre ses jambes. Il me fixait et je voyais vraiment sa peur se refléter dans son regard cela me transperça le cœur et me donnait le courage qu'il me manquait pour justement affronter mes craintes. À cause de ce regard qui me hanterait jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, je savais que ma réaction serait contrôlée car je ne pouvais pas lui faire plus de mal. J'approchai mes mains de sa cravate que je défis rapidement, sans jamais rompre le contact visuel. Puis je déboutonnai le premier bouton avec douceur je ne voulais pas lui faire peur, je ne voulais pas le faire fuir en y allant trop vite, lui laisser le temps d'accepter ma démarche. Puis le second, dans un geste lent j'en arrivais au troisième, toujours mon regard dans le sien, sa peau apparaissait mais je ne voyais pas « le détail » car mes yeux étaient vissés dans les siens, un quatrième.

Il mit ses mains sur les miennes arrêtant mon geste en fermant les yeux douloureusement. Il se rendit compte que j'avais gardé mes mains sur le petit bout de plastique et que je n'avais pas l'intention d'arrêter là mon inquisition. Il retira seul ses mains se résignant je terminai de déboutonner sa chemise. Lorsque tous les boutons furent défait je tirais sur la chemise afin de la faire sortir de son pantalon, n'ayant toujours pas regardé son corps.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour me scruter je savais qu'il voulait voir si j'allais prendre peur, puis je descendis mes yeux sur son torse qui n'était plus recouvert par sa chemise. Effectivement il était marqué mais c'était loin de ressembler à ce à quoi je m'attendais, ce qui me fit sourire de soulagement, un sourire tendre parce que malgré les marques qui s'étalaient sur son corps et principalement sur les côté droit de son corps, il n'était pas « défiguré » son torse ressemblait à un torse et à un particulièrement bien dessiné sous ses marques. Je relevais mes yeux sur lui et j'agrandis mon sourire. Il était surpris je le voyais, je ne voulais pas qu'il se méprenne.

-Ce n'est pas aussi terrible que ce à quoi je m'attendais après ta description.

-Bella...

-Laisse moi finir. Oui tu es marqué, mais tu n'es pas « défiguré » je veux dire que ton torse est un torse et particulièrement bien formé qui plus est. Alors tu as des marques c'est un fait mais elles ne me rebutent vraiment pas. Je dirais même que je n'ai qu'une envie lorsque je te vois comme ça c'est de te câliner, de déposer un baiser sur chacune d'elles pour qu'elles ne te fassent plus souffrir. C'est enfantin mais c'est vraiment ce que je ressens là maintenant. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres de ça Jasper, je t'aime et même avec elles. Elles font parties de toi et j'aime tout ce qui a attrait à toi.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête car son expression ne m'informait absolument pas de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Il m'attrapa soudainement par le visage et me tira à lui. Je repris place à califourchon sur lui et il m'embrassa avec force et fougue, il venait enfin de trouver le repos et j'en étais heureuse, il me rendait heureuse sans même que nous ayons débuté quoi que ce soit. Rapidement notre baiser devint enflammé et cette fois-ci j'espérais qu'il n'interrompe rien, car je ne suis pas sûre que je n'allais pas finir par mourir de combustion instantanée. Mais je dus me porter la poisse toute seule car il me repoussa gentiment.

-Ah non pas encore! Grognais-je de frustration. Il rit d'un rire franc et sincère, ce qui me radoucit légèrement.

-Es tu sûre de toi Bella. Il est encore temps pour toi de faire machine arrière parce que dans moins de cinq minute je n'aurais plus assez de force pour le faire.

-Jasper dis moi qu'elle langue il faut que j'apprenne pour te faire comprendre que je ne rien d'autre que toi. Je te veux toi maintenant mais également demain, puis après demain, dans un an et dans dix ans également. Je te veux toi, lui affirmais-je en me jetant sur ses lèvres une nouvelle fois.

Mes mots avaient dû avoir leur effet car je sentis son érection se durcir de plus en plus avec chaque parole que j'avais énoncé et cela m'emplit d'orgueil et de fierté. Puis comme il l'avait dit je sentis qu'il lâchait prise, qu'il se laissait aller, et qu'il avait bien l'intention maintenant de m'honorer comme je voulais qu'il le fasse, qu'il se soulage en moi, qu'il m'aime autant que je l'aime et qu'il me le montre physiquement.

Il fit glisser la fermeture de ma robe, puis dégagea mes épaules de ses bretelles il relâcha ma bouche gonflée d'avoir été embrassée avec passion, mais j'adorais cette sensation. Il embrassa la base de mon cou alors que ses mains caressaient mes bras guidant les bretelles de la robe afin qu'elles ne puissent plus l'entraver dans l'exploration de mon corps.

Ma poitrine se retrouva nue devant lui, il me regarda son regard définitivement hypnotisé. Doucement il prit un de mes tétons en bouche, je sentis sa langue venir le caresser alors qu'il était toujours prisonnier de sa bouche. Je jetais ma tête en arrière sous l'impulsion de désir que cela me provoqua en moi. J'étais déjà humide mais là je venais de créer une rivière. Il continua sa douce torture alternant mouvements de lèvres et coups de langue. Jamais personne avant lui n'avait été capable de me faire ressentir pareilles sensations. Lorsque je sentis les mains de Jasper venir appuyer sur mon bassin pour renforcer la pression de mon intimité sur son érection je me rendis compte que j'ondulais sur lui.

-Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps Bella j'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps que notre première fois ne sera pas forcement la plus longue.

-M'en fous prend moi ou je vais prendre feu, lui rétorquais-je directive. Il me repoussa doucement. Je me relevais et retirais ma robe qui me gênait plus qu'autre chose. Lorsqu'elle fut tombée et que j'apparus en porte jarretelle devant lui, je le vis stopper ses mouvements.

-Je ne tiendrais vraiment pas le coup, dit-il la voix rauque. Ce qui amena un sourire.

-Tu aimes?

-Tu n'as pas idée, me retourna-t-il.

Vu qu'il ne réagissait pas enfin qu'il ne continuait plus son propre effeuillement je me mis à genoux devant lui une nouvelle fois et j'entrepris de lui retirer sa ceinture, puis son bouton de pantalon et le plus délicat sa braguette car fermée et à cause de son importante érection elle empêchait le pantalon de tomber au sol.

Dans la manœuvre je dus toucher son sexe durcit ce qui lui amena un gémissement. Je pense qu'effectivement notre première fois ne se ferait pas sur la longueur. Mais dans un sens tant mieux parce que moi je n'en pouvais plus et cela me créait même des douleurs dans le vagin, oui ça arrive même aux femmes quand l'attente est trop longue. Une fois son pantalon au sol il me remonta pour que je sois debout face à lui. Il m'embrassa goulument, se collant contre moi, son bassin contre le mien ce qui me fit frémir d'anticipation mon corps étant en fusion, sous pression, prêt pour lui et je ne désirais que ce moment ou il serait en moi. Mon Dieu que j'attendais ça.

Sa main descendit jusqu'à mon antre plus que trempée puisque mon boxer était totalement imbibée. Il passa quelques doigt sur le tissu, puis se retira. Il mit ses doigts dans sa bouche et cela m'excita encore plus si cela était possible.

-Je rêve de ça depuis que je t'ai sentis trempée hier. Je lui souris car je savais qu'il l'avait sentit.

-J'y peux rien mon corps ne te résiste pas.

Il me sourit puis il se baissa, il retira l'agrafe de la première jarretelle, et fit de même avec la seconde, mes jarretelles dégrafées il prit mon boxer qu'il fit glisser le long de mes jambes. Une fois au sol je levais une jambe après l'autre pour qu'il me le retire. Il le laissa au sol puis il remonta ses mains comme la veille le long de mes jambes, je fermais mes yeux de nouveau, arriver en haut de mes cuisses il repositionna mes agrafes sur mes bas avec un sourire taquin sur le visage.

À mon tour je me baissais et je lui retirais son boxer sans plus de cérémonie, une fois fait je le poussais pour qu'il reprenne place que le canapé. Ce qu'il fit avec toujours ce sourire qui me faisait perdre pied. Je repris place sur lui j'aimais me trouver dans cette position avec lui.

Je pris son sexe en main pour le positionner correctement puis toujours sans cérémonie, j'en pouvais plus de faire durer le plaisir, je le positionnais au bord de mon entrée. J'encrais mes yeux dans les siens je voulais le voir au moment ou nous ne ferions plus qu'un et doucement je m'empalais sur lui. La sensation immédiate fut la satisfaction, puis le plaisir de le sentir en moi, et lorsqu'il gémit en même temps que moi je sus que c'était lui l'homme de ma vie. Cette fusion, cette pénétration m'affirmait qu'il était bel et bien celui qui avait été fait pour moi. Il n'y avait que cette hypothèse pour expliquer ce sentiment de plénitude que jamais je n'avais ressentis auparavant.

Je descendis jusqu'à sa garde puis remontais droite jusqu'en haut et recommençais cette sensation était divine je crois que je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer de lui autant de par sa présence que de sentir son pénis en moi. Puis j'accélérais graduellement mes mouvements et bientôt j'adoptais un rythme plus rapide laissant le désir de jouir sur lui et avec lui s'emparer de moi je ne retenais plus rien. Je voulais atteindre l'olympe avec lui et je le voulais rapidement. Il voulait la même chose car ses mains vinrent se positionner sur mes hanches afin de m'aider à garder le rythme. L'entendre haleter augmenta ma propre frénésie.

-Surtout t'arrêtes pas, gémit-il. Ce qui me fit perdre pied, je n'avais plus le contrôle de mon corps mes instincts reprenait le dessus ou peut être était-ce mon corps lui même qui avait prit ses propre commandes.

-Oh mon Dieu Bella oui, gémissait-il. Ce qui agit directement sur les parois de mon vagin qui se contractèrent légèrement.

-Oui jouis maintenant, ma belle, jouis! m'ordonna-t-il en redressant son bassin pour donner un accoue plus profond dans mes mouvements. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que je me resserre violemment sur lui.

-Ouiiiiiiii gémis-je d'une voix suraiguë alors un râle bien virile accompagna ma complainte.

Je me calais contre son torse recouvert d'un voile de sueur à l'instar du mien, à bout de souffle essayant de me remettre de la puissance de mon orgasme. Il ferma ses bras sur moi et nous nous laissions bercer par les battements de nos cœurs qui tentaient de reprendre une course un peu plus normal. Ce silence était agréable rien pour venir parasiter ce moment de satisfaction intense un pure moment délice après celui d'extase que nous venions d'expérimenter.

Enfin c'était sans compter sur mon corps qui n'en faisait vraiment qu'à lui. Mon estomac se mit à gargouiller si fort que je me demandais s'il essayait pas de communiquer avec celui de Jasper. J'éclatais de rire devant le burlesque de la situation, Jasper me rejoignit clairement amusé lui aussi.

-Je crois que ton estomac à parlé.

-Je pense qu'il voulait t'informer de peur que je ne l'écoute pas.

-Il y a des chances. Reprit-il toujours en riant. Je me dégageais de lui. Il se leva et attrapa son boxer alors que je le regardais avec convoitise. Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais m'en passer.

-Bella tu dois d'abord manger. On verra après pour penser au second round, me dit-il alors qu'il me tournais le dos.

-Comment tu sais ce que j'ai en tête? lui demandais-je surprise.

-Une intuition, répondit-il en me faisant face avec son sourire espiègle. Il allait remettre sa chemise, je me levais et j'arrêtais son geste je lui fis non de la tête. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se cache maintenant qu'on avait affronté le plus délicat enfin pour lui car moi ses cicatrices ne me dérangeaient pas.

-Je ne veux pas te couper l'appétit, me dit-il sérieusement.

-Crois moi ce serait la remettre qui me le couperait. Il la retira en secouant la tête dépité. J'allais dans l'entrée chercher le sac que m'avait préparée Alice.

-Cette fille a un don c'est pas possible. M'exclamais-je.

-Pourquoi? Je lui montrais le contenue du sac.

Pour commencer une bouteille de champagne, ensuite des framboises, puis du raisin et des fraises, puis dans une boite plastique une espèce de crème, je l'ouvris et trempai mon doigt dedans et lorsque je le mis en bouche je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir de contentement, une crème à la pistache, ma préférée. Jasper me regardait amusé et intrigué, puis une idée me traversa l'esprit. J'allais dans la cuisine j'attrapais une coupe à fruits et y versais les fruits que m'avait préparé Alice en me faisant une note mentale de la remercier comme il se doit demain. Puis dans mon placard j'attrapai deux verres à vin n'ayant pas de flute de champagne mais ça ferait l'affaire. Puis je pris tout ça allait dans le salon je plaçais décidée la bouteille dans les mains de Jasper, et l'attrapai par le bras pour l'emmener dans ma chambre.

-Qu'est ce qu'il te prends?

-Une idée beau blond. Je vais te montrer à quel point ton corps me donne faim, lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil. Je le vis froncer les sourcils. Ne commence pas! Le réprimandai-je avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose. Il soupira et se laissa conduire.

-Hum la chambre d'Isabella Swan. Dieu sait combien de fois j'ai voulu la visiter.

-Il aurait seulement fallu que tu le demandes, lui retournais-je.

-Que de temps perdu.

-C'est la réflexion que je me suis faite tout à l'heure. Assied toi et ouvre nous la bouteille. Lui demandais-je.

Alors que je disposais la coupe de fruits et les verres sur ma table de chevet. Il s'exécuta et le bouchon sauta dans un « pop » sonore et il le fit bien car le champagne resta bien sagement dans sa bouteille. Je lui tendis les deux verres il nous servit et posa la bouteille sur la table de nuit. Nous trinquâmes les yeux dans les yeux sans porter de toast particulier juste un souhait muet que j'espérais commun. Je trempais mes lèvres dans le verre et je fus doublement contente de constater qu'il était encore frais. Jasper bu une ou deux gorgées, je lui pris son verre et je posais les deux à coté de la bouteille. Puis je poussais Jasper pour qu'il s'allonge sur le lit.

-Bouge pas d'ici j'arrive, l'informais-je en repartant dans la cuisine, en oubliant pas de baisser le variateur de lumière pour nous créer une ambiance tamisée. Je pris la boite en plastique et une cuillère puis je retournai dans la chambre il me regarda suspicieusement, je lui retournais un sourire que je voulais coquin. Je m'installais à califourchon sur lui alors qu'il plaça ses mains derrière sa tête se doutant je pense de ce que j'avais en tête. Je pris une cuillère de ma crème et lorsque je le vis ouvrir la bouche je me rendis compte qu'il n'avait pas compris. En dirigeant la cuillère au plus près de sa bouche je laissais tomber son contenue malencontreusement sur son torse, il se saisit ce qui me fit rire.

-Oups! Je suis vraiment la reine des maladroites, argumentais-je en sur-jouant légèrement, enfin beaucoup.

Il s'amusa aussi mais je pense plus de par sa fausse intuition de départ. Puis je posais la boite à coté n'ayant plus de place sur la table de chevet. Et je me penchais sensuellement sur lui gardant un contact avec ses yeux. Je donnais un coup de langue sur son torse recouvert de crème pistache et je gémis de nouveau. Il ferma les yeux et reposa sa tête sur ses mains. Je sortis ma langue et doucement et le plus sensuellement qu'il m'était permis de le faire je lui lapais ses pectoraux afin de le nettoyer de toute cette crème. C'était aussi excitant que c'était bon, avis qu'il devait partager car je sentais son sexe se réveiller. Il ne restait plus de crème mais je continuais il aimait ça et moi aussi. Puis subitement il se releva ce qui me surpris je dois dire, je pensais garder la main plus longtemps mais apparemment il en avait décidé autrement.

-Moi aussi j'ai faim me fit il savoir malicieusement.

Il prit la boite qu'il posa au sol. Puis il me retourna habilement mais surtout rapidement pour prendre la même position que moi précédemment. Il attrapa la coupe de fruits qu'il posa à côté de nous. Puis un des verres de champagne, je me demandais ce qu'il allait me faire, à quelle parfum il allait me manger. Juste l'image que cela venait de créer dans mon esprit doubla l'inondation qui avait lieu entre mes jambes.

Il but quelques gorgées de son verre il n'en laissa qu'un fond, puis il versa quelques gouttes sur mon ventre juste dans mon nombril, un peu s'en échappa pour aller sur les draps lorsque je me saisis. Il sourit fier de me montrer ce que cela lui avait fait avec la crème dessert, je lui souris en retour. Il prit une framboise dans la coupe et lui fit faire un tour dans mon nombril, il la trempa dans le peu de champagne qu'il y avait et la porta à sa bouche, en me regardant et m'imita en recréant un gémissement de satisfaction. Ce qui me fit éclater de rire.

-Tu me crois pas? me dit-il. Il recommença de nouveau du champagne dans mon nombril puis une framboise qu'il trempa comme la précédente, mais cette fois-ci il la porta à mes lèvres, je m'arrangeais pour lui attraper un de ses doigts au moment ou il déposa le fruit dans ma bouche. J'enroulais mes lèvres sensuellement sur autour de son doigt cette fois ci le gémissement ne fus pas imité mais bien ressentis. Il retira son doigt de ma bouche et je pus gouter le fruit. Framboise et champagne allaient bien ensemble.

Il entreprit de se faire un chemin de fruits sur mon corps, je le regardais faire amusée me demandant intérieurement s'il allait m'enduire de champagne après. Il opta principalement pour des framboises, il devait les aimer pensais-je. Avant de me rendre compte que les autres fruits n'auraient pas tenu en place sur mon corps. Il en déposa une sur la base de mon cou, puis entre mes seins une autre sur le haut de mon estomac, une autre sur mon ventre puis il opta pour un raisin à placer dans mon nombril. Il se mit à quatre patte de façon à être au dessus de moi sans me toucher.

Puis il commença par celle à la base de mon cou, il attrapa le fruit avec ses dents mais laissa ses lèvres embrasser là où se trouvait le fruit. Mon regard ne perdait rien de ce qu'il faisait même si ce n'était pas très pratique totalement allongée sur le dos. Puis il descendit entre mes seins et refis la même chose, lorsqu'il releva la tête laissant ses boucles me chatouiller la poitrine, il me sourit d'une façon très coquine, puis il dirigea sa tête vers un de mes mamelons, il fit la même chose qu'avec les fruits. Ce qui m'envoya une vague de désir directement, dans mon bas ventre. J'allais me cambrer sous le plaisir qu'il me donnait lorsqu'il me dit:

-Tu ne bouges pas, tu ne dois pas faire tomber les fruits! Je râlais de frustration car en plus de ne pas pouvoir chercher le contact il avait cessé ses douces caresses buccale pour me parler.

Il sourit encore plus fier de son petit effet. Puis il se dirigea vers mon autre sein qui ne demandait qu'à être torturé lui aussi. Il refit la même chose je dus faire appelle à tout mon contrôle pour ne pas bouger et aller me plaquer contre son pénis qui j'en suis certaine devait partager mon avis et mon envie. Je l'entendis rire doucement, je grognais véritablement.

-C'est pas drôle, me plaignis-je comme une enfant de cinq ans.

-Oh que si ça l'est, me répondit-il. Puis il se dirigea sur la dernière framboise, cette fois ci il fit trainer sa langue en plus du baiser, il la descendit jusqu'à mon nombril où l'attendait le dernier fruit/rempart avant ma nouvelle délivrance.

Il l'attrapa entre ses dents et cette fois ci il remonta jusqu'à moi, jusqu'à mes lèvres et il vint me le déposer dans la bouche, je le croquais pour en libérer le jus légèrement acidulé puis j'embrassais Jasper à pleine bouche. Sa langue, son propre goût mélangé à ceux des framboises et du raisin étaient une sensation étrange, grisante, très excitante.

Il relâcha ma bouche toujours ce sourire espiègle sur les lèvres et redescendit au niveau de mon nombril. Il plongea sa langue à l'intérieur le nettoyant du champagne qu'il y avait versé quelques instants plus tôt. Ce qui attisa le volcan qui avait prit place dans mon ventre et qui pour prouver son mécontentement laissait ruisseler sa lave entre mes jambes.

Il se releva et descendit encore cette fois-cil il était à genoux, il m'écarta mes jambes de façon à avoir une libre vue sur mon intimité détrempée, il sourit à sa vu. Puis il prit une fraise par son pédoncule et alla la frotter contre mon clitoris puis il la descendis jusqu'à l'entrée de mon antre, j'espérais silencieusement qu'il ne décide pas à me l'introduire à l'intérieur, j'étais pas sûre qu'elle puisse en ressortir. Mais non heureusement pour moi il ne le fit pas. Je ne sais même pas s'il avait deviné ce qu'il venait de me traverser l'esprit car c'est un sourire moqueur qu'il m'adressait là maintenant.

Non il l'avait enduite avec ma cyprine et maintenant il la portait à sa bouche. Cette vision était d'un érotisme sans nom, il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il la croqua ce qui me provoqua des frissons dans tout le corps.

-Aucun accompagnement n'est plus adapté que ton nectars mon amour, me dit-il en ouvrant les yeux. Cette phrase m'envoya des millions de petits courants électriques dans tout le corps.

-Arrête de jouer, lui dis-je d'une voix rauque.

-Hum mais je croyais que c'est ce que tu voulais? me répondit-il taquin.

-Jasper... gémis-je.

Il me sourit de nouveau puis il retira son boxer alors que je fis disparaître la coupe de fruit. Il ne perdit plus de temps, en fait il était autant pressé que moi il voulait seulement que je le supplie. Il se positionna au dessus de moi et rapidement me pénétra une nouvelle fois et de nouveau les mêmes sensations de plénitude lorsqu'il me remplit.

-Je crois que je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer de cette sensation, me dit-il.

-Moi non plus, lui répondis-je alors que je lui intimai de continuer avec mes ondulations.

Il s'exécuta, j'adorais le sentir bouger en moi, j'avais l'impression que nous étions plus qu'une seule et même entité, une seule et même âme qui se rassemblait dans ces moments là. Ses coups de reins se firent de plus en plus fort et ce n'était encore pas suffisant, j'avais une de mes mains dans son dos et l'autre sur ses fesses accompagnant chaque coup qu'il portait. J'inclinais mon bassin et augmentais ses a-coups en adaptant mes propres mouvements aux siens. Puis subitement il se retira ce qui me surpris, il me retourna aussi facilement que si je n'avais peser qu'une quinzaine de kilos.

-Mets toi à genoux, me demanda-t-il d'une voix emprunte d'un désir féroce. Je m'exécutais il appuya sur mon dos pour me pencher et se plaça derrière moi quand je compris quelle position il souhaitait je m'adaptais à son corps et il me remplit de nouveau et effectivement ses coups de reins avaient maintenant l'intensité que je souhaitais au départ. Il s'activa allant toujours plus vite et toujours plus fort, le frottement de son pénis dans mon antre, le bruit de nos deux corps qui claquaient l'un contre l'autre, nos halètement respectifs tout ça associés fit que rapidement je me sentis envahir par une vague de chaleur combiné à cette sensation de quitter Terre celle qui vous isole dans ce monde des plaisirs où plus rien ne compte que ce moment de jouissance que vous vivez. Oui j'allais jouir car cette vague était puissante ce voile de plaisir m'engloutit toute entière pour me mener au fond du précipice. Je me contractais, tous mes muscles se crispèrent des pieds à la tête, et mon vagin plus que tous les autres réunit à tel point que je l'emmenais immédiatement avec moi dans la jouissance.

-Putain oui Bellaaaaa gémit-il. Alors que cette fois-ci ma gorge trop comprimée également ne put laisser passer aucun mot, seul un son inqualifiable fut émit.

Il retomba sur moi et le sentir comme ca sa peau contre la mienne, son cœur battre contre moi, sentir son souffle erratique dans mon dos, je pouvais l'affirmer j'étais la plus heureuse et la plus comblée des femmes.

-Bella je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé mais maintenant je suis certain que plus jamais je ne pourrais me passer de toi. Me dit il alors qu'il se retirait de moi et s'effondrait sur le lit.

-Trop tard je l'ai pensé avant, lui rétorquais-je amusée. J'avais l'impression qu'il ressortait pratiquement mots pour mots ce que je pensais. Il me sourit.

-Je suis sérieux Bella, je ne veux plus m'éloigner de toi. Je te veux avec moi tout le temps.

-Tu dois faire le ménage chez toi pour ça. Car ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir si nous avions été des gens bien n'aurait jamais dû se produire. Je ne suis pas ce genre de femme Jasper.

-Je sais, mais je ne veux pas que tu t'en veuilles, que tu regrettes. Ne regrettes pas, me supplia-t-il.

-C'est là que ça me pose un problème, car je ne regrette pas et que je m'en fou. C'est ce qui me fais peur.

-Bella, demain je te promet sur ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde. Je règle les choses, tu n'auras plus à te poser ce genre de question. C'est toi que j'aime et c'est toi que je veux à mes cotés pour le reste de notre vie.

-Tu as intérêt parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser filer, et surtout de te laisser à elle. À personne d'ailleurs, repris-je d'un ton plus léger.

-Tu te rends compte qu'il y a 24 heures tout juste je t'enfermais en cellule.

-Les plus belles 24 heures de ma vie.

-Les miennes également, dit-il en fermant ses bras autour de moi.

Et c'est ainsi lové nus l'un contre l'autre que nous nous endormîmes heureux et amoureux sans plus nous préoccuper de rien. Parce que nous savions que nous serions toujours heureux ensemble.

Fin.


End file.
